La marmotte
by Arcadiane
Summary: Tout commença quand Hermione amena une marmotte à son professeur de potions en même temps qu'une affolante nouvelle. Ou plutôt, non. Quand Remus revint à Poudlard, contraint de travailler avec le teigneux Severus Snape... Slash SSxRL post–tome 5.


------------------------------------------------------------  
**Titre original :** The Marmott - Episode 1 (and last) : The Power of Love

**Auteur :** MOI.

**Genre :** Drama/Angst

**Rating :** NC-37. Au moins.

**Vaguement pompé au départ sur les cinq premiers livres parus dans la série _Harry Potter_, de Joanne K. Rowling.**

**Droits d'auteur :** Severus Snape et Remus Lupin appartiennent à Joanne K. Rowling, ainsi que l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent. Bon. Mais la marmotte est à MOI! Arrête de bouffer mes brouillons, sale bête.

**Merci infiniment et l'au-delà à Formol pour le betareadage aux petits oignons. Hum. J'aime les oignons.  
Et merci aussi à Argolis pour le titre original XD.**

**Notes de l'écrivain (MOI) :** Pourquoi une Severus/Remus? Outre que ce sont deux de mes trois chouchous d'amour (devinez qui est le troisième), je pense (sûrement à raison) que les deux grands losers de la série sont naturellement faits l'un pour l'autre. C'est bien connu qu'un loser plus un loser, c'est comme les nombres négatifs : ça s'annule et ça donne un couple de winners! (Avec une démonstration mathématique, ma théorie est inattaquable.)  
/Je tiens à préciser aux lecteurs de _Chiche!_ qu'il ne faut voir aucune allusion à cette fic dans _La marmotte_, il n'y en a pas (Non, parce que c'est vrai que des fois, on pourrait avoir des doutes.)/  
**--- ** Les noms des personnages sont en VO, donc, pour ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas, voilà les correspondances.  
_Snape_ . Rogue  
_Fawkes_ . Fumseck  
_Hooch_ . Bibine  
_Longbottom_ . Londubat  
_Pomfrey_ . Pomfresh  
_Filch_ . Rusard  
et aussi, _Crucio_ . _Endoloris_, parce que j'avais oublié que ça ne se disait pas pareil en français.

_- Série : "one-shots pour les coupiiines" - numéro 1 -  
_**Fic dédiée à Dark Jezebel la fluffygoth' (joyeux non-anniversaire et bonne année!).  
**J'en profite aussi pour rendre hommage à _A match with the moon_ de Lady Jaida qui m'a fait aimer les Severus/Remus (et donc, indirectement, de nouveau à Jez' pour m'avoir fait lire cette fic XD!)**  
**------------------------------------------------------------

.

**La marmotte**

La marmotte se dressa sur ses pattes de derrière, puis retomba mollement sur le tissu couleur abricot. Elle gratta négligemment le coude de sa patte avant gauche avec ses dents, remua le museau, cligna des yeux deux ou trois fois, et fixa la longue main blanche en face d'elle d'un regard un peu creux.  
C'était une très jolie marmotte, au poil bien propre et soyeux, marron, agrémenté d'élégants reflets dorés. Ses deux incisives protubérantes étaient d'une blancheur irréprochable; à coup sûr cette marmotte aurait pu vendre du détartrant pour lavabo.  
Severus considéra la marmotte pendant un moment de silence.  
Puis il ferma les yeux, secoua légèrement la tête, rouvrit les yeux.  
« Professeur?» s'enquit timidement Hermione, qui commençait à se demander si son enseignant n'avait pas sombré dans un coma hypnotique causé par le choc.  
Severus leva lentement les yeux vers Hermione, les reposa sur l'animal qui inspectait son bureau.  
Un tic nerveux agitait son sourcil droit.  
« Pourriez»  
Sa voix était soudain enrouée. Il se racla la gorge en grimaçant.  
« Pourriez-vous m'expliquer, mademoiselle Granger, comment cet animal ce ce rongeur  
– C'est une marmotte», précisa Hermione avec son excès de zèle habituel.  
Severus lui lança un regard à congeler l'haleine d'un dragon et elle se tassa un peu sur elle-même.  
« Comment cette _marmotte_ peut-elle être en réalité le professeur Lupin?»

° ° °

Remus Lupin était assis dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, une expression neutre sur le visage. Lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce, Fawkes s'était envolé tout en haut de la plus haute étagère, d'où il le toisait maintenant avec défiance. Remus tapota doucement son genou de ses doigts au rythme de l'air qui lui trottait dans la tête, et se pencha pour jeter un il derrière le bureau du directeur. Une main en jaillit brusquement et Remus retomba contre le dossier de son siège.  
« Je les ai!» s'écria Albus en brandissant une petite boîte colorée au-dessus de sa tête tel je ne sais quel Moldu recevant la Coupe du Monde de football.  
Il se redressa sur son siège, retrouvant la posture que tout digne directeur de Poudlard devrait toujours adopter en toute circonstance.  
« Ces chocolats sont une merveille, assura-t-il, je ne peux plus m'en passer. Minerva m'en avait offert une boîte à la dernière Saint Valentin et»  
Il s'interrompit, et Remus aurait pu jurer que l'extrémité de ses moustaches avait rosi légèrement.  
« Enfin, ce n'est bien sûr pas pour déguster des chocolats que je vous ai fait venir, mon cher Remus.  
– C'est bien dommage, sourit l'ancien professeur en se servant dans la petite boîte que lui tendait le directeur.  
– En effet, en effet, mais ce que j'ai à vous proposer vous intéressera certainement bien davantage  
– Davantage que des chocolats? J'avoue que vous m'intriguez.  
– Eh bien, j'ai dit que vous seriez intéressé, pas enchanté»  
Le sourire un peu gêné du vieil homme avait en soi quelque chose d'immensément angoissant. Mais il en fallait plus pour effrayer un loup-garou coutumier des idées tarabiscotées d'Albus Dumbledore, et de toute façon trop occupé par la dégustation d'une amande cacaotée.  
« Je vais aller droit au but, décréta Albus.  
– Faites donc cela, approuva Remus en prenant un second chocolat.  
– Après tout, il ne sert à rien de tergiverser.  
– Certes non.  
– Je suis heureux que vous soyez de mon avis, fit Albus avec un sourire véritablement ravi.  
– Délicieux, ces chocolats, vraiment, apprécia Remus.  
– N'est-ce pas? Ils sont français Ou belges, je ne sais jamais. Quelle est l'utilité de faire plusieurs pays où l'on parle la même langue?  
– Ma foi, je ne sais pas trop. Mais je suis heureux que la Grande-Bretagne et les États-Unis n'aient que la langue en commun  
– Voilà qui est fort bien vu! Je n'y avais pas pensé.  
– Je vous remercie.  
– Mais de rien.  
– Et si vous me disiez ce dont vous désiriez m'entretenir avant que je ne finisse vos précieux chocolats? proposa Remus, tandis qu'Albus lui-même enfournait une confiserie.  
– Mmh Hein? Quoi donc? Ah! Oui.  
– Oui.  
– Oui.  
– Oui.  
– C'est vrai qu'il ne sert à rien de tourner autour du pot.  
– Alors, je vous écoute, monsieur le directeur.  
– C'est très gentil à vous, en vérité.  
– Je vous en prie, c'est tout naturel.  
– Si, j'insiste  
– Auriez-vous des réticences à me parler, monsieur le directeur?  
– Moi? Non! Non, bien sûr que non. Non. Non non.  
– Vous me rassurez.»  
Albus attrapa la main de Remus qui s'élevait d'un vol gracile vers la boîte de chocolats et la serra entre les siennes d'un air chaleureux et rassurant. Le loup-garou commença à s'inquiéter.  
« J'aurais une requête à vous faire, Remus.»  
Sans détacher son regard de celui du directeur, Remus tâtonna de sa main libre jusqu'à sentir sous ses doigts la surface douce et rebondie d'un chocolat, qu'il glissa avec suffisamment d'habileté dans sa bouche pour ne rien ôter à la scène de son intensité dramatique. _Feuilleté praliné enrobé de chocolat noir et saupoudré de cacao_, identifièrent les papilles de Remus avec extase. Ce dernier se sentit tout de suite nettement mieux préparé à endurer ce qui allait suivre, quoi que ce soit - cela ne pouvait de toute façon pas être si terrible.  
« J'apprécierais vivement, commença le directeur sans se départir de son expression enjouée, que vous acceptiez de devenir l'assistant personnel du professeur Snape.»  
La mastication de Remus s'arrêta brusquement et ses yeux commencèrent à grandir à une rapidité telle qu'Albus s'empressa de continuer :  
« Je suis bien conscient de l'animosité qui persiste entre vous après toutes ces années où j'aurai pourtant essayé maintes fois de vous réconcilier, mais peut-être serait-il temps de faire enfin table rase sur le passé, d'oublier les vieilles querelles absurdes d'adolescents et d'essayer de vous entendre afin que»  
À ce stade, le chocolat avait fini de fondre dans la bouche de Remus et il s'écria (Remus, pas le chocolat) :  
« Nonmaisçavapasvousêtestombésurlatête?!!»  
Ou quelque chose d'approchant.  
Albus s'étonna de voir l'homme d'ordinaire si mesuré s'exprimer de cette voix suraiguë. Sans doute l'émotion.  
« En effet, cela m'est déjà arrivé une ou deux fois, mais qu'est-ce que ma santé a à voir avec la présente affaire?»  
Cette réponse ne fit que catastropher davantage Remus, qui dut inspirer et expirer profondément à plusieurs reprises avant de retrouver un semblant de maîtrise de lui-même.  
« Cela va mieux? s'enquit gentiment Albus.  
– Je ne sais pas encore, fit Remus en retirant farouchement sa main de l'étreinte du vieil homme. C'était un poisson d'avril?  
– J'en fais rarement au mois d'août, vous savez.  
– Alors cela ne va pas mieux gémit Remus. Qu'entendez-vous _exactement_ par "assistant personnel"?»  
Aux oreilles de Remus, le terme pouvait même être pris pour un genre d'euphémisme déplacé, mais il chassa vite l'idée que de tels sous-entendus puissent sortir de la bouche du vieux directeur.  
« Eh bien, il faudra préciser cela avec Severus lui-même bien sûr, mais votre fonction sera essentiellement de l'aider à préparer ses cours, voire de les assurer en son absence, étant donné que le rôle capital qu'il assume pour notre organisation risque fort d'être bien plus, hum, prenant, maintenant que la guerre est déclarée, et  
– Mais enfin pourquoi moi?  
– Parce qu'il faut quelqu'un de l'Ordre  
– Je ne suis pas le seul!  
– et que vous et Severus êtes d'anciens camarades de classe  
– Nous nous haïssions!  
– et comme vous ne parvenez pas à trouver un emploi en raison de votre lycanthropie, je me suis dit  
– Je préfère encore coucher sous les ponts!»  
Albus sourit avec un semblant de mesquinerie.  
« Vous dites cela parce que c'est l'été, mais je vous assure que cet hiver, quand il commencera à neiger  
– Je ne comprends pas, monsieur le directeur. Je n'y connais rien en potions  
– Allons, allons, cessez donc de vous déprécier de la sorte, mon cher Remus. Vous n'êtes pas si mauvais.  
– Je n'ai même pas eu mon ASPIC dans cette matière!  
– Cela s'est joué de peu, vous savez Que vous soyez arrivé jusqu'à l'examen est déjà admirable, selon moi.»  
Remus était sidéré. S'il ne réagissait pas, le vieil homme allait réussir à le convaincre d'accepter un poste dont il ne voulait absolument pas.  
« Tout le monde sait désormais que je suis un loup-garou, objecta-t-il. Les parents des élèves n'accepteront jamais ma présence dans l'établissement.  
– Détrompez-vous mon cher Remus, je puis vous certifier que depuis le retour officiel de Lord Voldemort, un professeur aux tendances vaguement lycanthropes n'inquiète pas plus les familles qu'un vieux fou dans le fauteuil du directeur.  
– Mais  
– Il va de soi que vous toucherez la rémunération d'un professeur à temps complet et serez nourri et logé au château.  
– Je  
– Évidemment, si vous refusez, je n'aurai d'autre choix que de faire mon possible pour trouver quelqu'un d'autre, mais étant donné que les classes reprennent dans (Il jeta un coup d'il à sa pendule qui pourtant n'indiquait que l'heure - et encore, elle avait perdu ses aiguilles.) deux jours, cela va chambouler toutes mes prévisions»  
Remus afficha un certain scepticisme.  
« Si je ne vous connaissais pas si bien, je croirais que vous essayez de me culpabiliser, monsieur le directeur.  
– Vraiment?»  
Remus soupira.  
« J'ai du mal à croire que Severus ait accepté une chose pareille.  
– Oh, mais il n'en sait encore rien!» fit Albus le plus naturellement du monde, défaisant de son papier un chocolat à la griotte.  
Et là Remus se dit que, quand même, Dumbledore dépassait franchement les frontières des limites, parfois.  
« Pardon?!  
– Vous connaissez Severus, se justifia Albus avec un geste évasif de la main. Il ne supporte pas qu'on veuille l'aider  
– Alors pourquoi aller contre sa volonté?  
– Parce qu'il n'y arrivera pas seul et que, dans le cas présent un échec pourrait signifier sa mort», finit Albus d'une voix brisée.  
C'est pas vrai, il essayait réellement de le culpabiliser, pensa Remus. Et le pire, c'est qu'il était en train d'y arriver.  
« Que décidez-vous?» demanda douloureusement le directeur, le front ridé de mille tracas, le menton tremblotant, les yeux embués de larmes.  
Remus dévisagea le directeur et, derrière le fourbe manipulateur, il vit ce vieil homme préoccupé par les risques qu'encourait, un peu par sa faute, un homme qu'il considérait comme un ami - la réciproque n'ayant toujours pas été démontrée.  
« Très bien lâcha Remus du bout des lèvres. J'accepte.  
– Merveilleux!» s'écria Dumbledore, retrouvant instantanément sa jovialité.  
Les yeux d'Albus étincelaient d'une telle joie que Remus fut presque heureux de sa décision.  
Mais alors, presque, parce que bon.

° ° °

« Nous ne savons pas exactement, monsieur, dit Hermione. Mais nous avons retrouvé ceci dans un tiroir de son bureau.»  
Severus regarda longuement le prospectus que son élève venait de poser devant lui sur la table, juste à côté de la marmotte. Celle-ci avança vers la feuille un museau soupçonneux, y posa ses petites pattes griffues et, d'un grand coup de dents, en arracha un coin pour commencer à le mâchonner consciencieusement. Severus l'envoya immédiatement bouler d'un revers de main et elle alla se réfugier derrière la lampe à abat-jour vert avec un couinement plaintif.  
« Premièrement, mademoiselle Granger, cinq points de moins à Gryffondor pour avoir fouillé le bureau d'un de vos professeur sans son autorisation, prononça Severus d'une voix lointaine. Deuxièmement, sortez d'ici immédiatement et si vous ou l'un de vos petits camarades Potter et Weasley, qui doivent vous attendre à la porte en ce moment même, répétez ceci à qui que ce soit, vous m'entendez, qui que ce soit»  
Avant qu'il ait pu finir, la porte du bureau bâillait tristement dans les courants d'air et Hermione était partie.  
Severus referma la porte d'un coup de baguette et posa de nouveau ses yeux sur le prospectus. Celui-ci, bleu nuit et couvert de lettres brillantes qui chatoyaient comme des étoiles, clamait en guise de titre :  
"_Vous ne supportez plus d'être un gêneur, un exclu, un rebut de la société?  
Votre condition vous rend incapable de nouer des relations et vous errez dans une éternelle solitude?  
En somme, vous vivez votre lycanthropie comme le pire des handicaps?  
Soyez volontaire pour tester "Lupuminator 3000", le nouveau traitement révolutionnaire des pharmacies P. La Cébeau!"_  
Severus regarda avec consternation la marmotte toujours cachée derrière le pied de la lampe. Il allongea un bras pour la ramener devant lui. Paniquée, elle se débattit furieusement comme il la saisissait par la peau du cou. Il la reposa sur le châle orange pastel dans lequel l'avait amenée Hermione et elle s'immobilisa, les sens en alerte. Au bout de deux minutes, comme il ne se passait rien, elle se détendit et entreprit de lustrer son giron avec application.  
Severus secoua la tête, accablé.  
« Lupin, Lupin Comment as-tu pu être aussi stupide?»

° ° °

« Qu'avez-vous pensé de mon discours? demanda Albus en retirant distraitement une miette de gâteau de sa barbe argentée. Personnellement, je le trouve bien meilleur que celui de l'année dernière  
– Je ne sais pas, je n'étais pas là l'année dernière», dit Remus avec un rictus un peu crispé.  
Severus, qui les devançait d'une démarche un peu raide, ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre.  
Il s'arrêta abruptement devant la porte d'un cachot et fit volte-face dans une virevolte de robe étudiée.  
« C'est ici.»  
Albus se tourna vers Remus.  
« J'ai fait aménager cette pièce des cachots en vue de faciliter votre collaboration. (Severus tiqua à ce mot.) Ainsi, vos appartements sont contigus, n'est-ce pas fantastique?»  
Le regard de Severus en dit suffisamment long pour ne rien ajouter. Remus se contenta de sourire poliment, ne laissant rien paraître de la flagellation mentale à laquelle il se livrait depuis la fin du repas.  
« Je vais vous laisser faire connaissance avec les lieux, Remus, et si jamais vous avez un problème, Severus sera ravi de vous venir en aide n'est-ce pas?»  
Severus crispa la mâchoire et marmonna entre ses dents :  
« Je trépigne de joie à cette seule idée.  
– Bien! s'exclama Albus, avec un enthousiasme que l'on eut dit peu partagé. Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne nuit à tous les deux! À demain matin!»  
Et il s'éloigna d'un pas dansant dans le couloir sinistre tout en fredonnant une chanson à boire.  
« _C'est à boire à boire à boiiiiire! C'est à boire qu'il nous faut o-oooh! »_  
Remus et Severus se regardèrent, l'un dissimulant tant bien que mal son embarras, l'autre ne dissimulant absolument pas son dédain.  
« Nous voilà donc voisins», lança Remus d'une voix timide.  
L'autre se contentant de le scruter sans daigner desserrer les lèvres, sa sortie tomba à terre dans un "floc!" misérable et, de honte, alla se dissimuler dans un recoin sombre.  
Un ange perfide passa.  
Tout d'un coup, Severus sortit de son immobilité pour ouvrir à la volée la porte de Remus, à la grande surprise de ce dernier qui ne se rappelait pas l'avoir invité à quelque moment que ce soit dans cette non-conversation.  
« Entre», fit sèchement Severus.  
Allons bon. Voilà qu'il se faisait convier dans ses propres appartements, maintenant. Étant de nature conciliante - du moins tant que la Lune y mettait du sien -, Remus s'exécuta sans discuter. Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, il se retrouva dans une pièce brillamment éclairée et garnie de meubles en bois chaud, qu'il trouva fort accueillante. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de pousser son observation plus avant.  
« Tu vois cette porte? interrogea Severus en tendant un doigt maigre vers le mur de gauche.  
– Elle donne sur tes appar?  
– Ne t'avise pas d'y toucher», coupa le Serpentard d'un air menaçant.  
Ce n'était pas une question, aussi Remus ne répondit rien. Il est parfois dangereux de contrarier un Serpentard, surtout quand il a décidé de piquer sa crise. Car en effet, si l'on en jugeait par la frénésie grandissante avec laquelle Severus tapait du pied sur le sol, il se trouvait dans un état de type "chaudron de Longbottom", c'est-à-dire pouvant exploser à tout instant.  
« Tu peux être content de toi, Lupin. Bravo, vraiment.  
– Merci, Severus.  
– Ne joue pas au plus malin. Combien de temps comptes-tu encore me pourrir la vie?  
– Je ne sais que dire Cela n'a jamais été dans mes intentions  
– Peut-être cela t'amuse-t-il de te placer sans cesse en travers de mon chemin? La première fois, tu m'avais volé la place de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal Cette fois, tu vas jusqu'à empiéter sur le poste que j'occupe depuis bientôt quinze ans! Quelle est la prochaine étape, tu emménages chez moi?  
– Je suis touché par la proposition, Severus, mais nous ne sommes pas encore aussi intimes», lâcha Remus l'air de rien.  
Le professeur de potions sembla un instant décontenancé, mais ses sourcils retombèrent presque aussitôt sur les entailles sombres de ses yeux.  
« N'aggrave pas ton cas d'un humour douteux, Lupin. La situation est déjà suffisamment ridicule. _Je_ suis maître des potions. _Tu_ ne dois même pas savoir fabriquer du sirop pour la toux.  
– En vérité  
– Je ne veux même pas le savoir! Quoi qu'en dise Dumbledore, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, aussi m'en passerai-je jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je crois que nous convenons l'un comme l'autre qu'il est inutile de nous adresser la parole tant que ce n'est pas indispensable?  
– Tu en conviens suffisamment pour deux, semble-t-il, dit Remus en haussant les épaules, aussi mon avis importe peu.»  
Severus eut un soupir exaspéré.  
« Serait-il trop te demander de répondre par oui ou par non?  
– Oui», rétorqua Remus.  
Il commençait à beaucoup s'amuser. Severus, peut-être moins.  
« Tout cela est grotesque. Et c'est de ta faute  
– Je ne me réjouissais pas plus que toi de la proposition, protesta Remus. Tu n'avais qu'à refuser.  
– Et abandonner l'un de mes deux postes!» s'exclama Severus avec fureur.  
Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Remus d'être pris de court.  
« Tu veux dire Dumbledore ne t'a tout de même pas lancé cet ultimatum?  
– Pourquoi, tu doutes qu'il en soit capable? Dumbledore trouve toujours un moyen pour nous donner l'impression d'avoir le choix, mais il ne fait que nous pousser dans la direction qu'il a déjà choisie. Comment t'a-t-il convaincu, Lupin? Toi aussi, il t'a dit que c'était un trop lourd fardeau pour ce pauvre moi que d'être à la fois professeur et agent pour l'Ordre?  
– Euh Plus ou moins, oui  
– Et tu t'es sacrifié pour voler à mon secours! C'est trop aimable à toi.»  
Remus rougit un peu. Severus fit un pas en avant, pointant le Gryffondor du doigt.  
« Et pourquoi t'aurait-il choisi, toi, Lupin?  
– Dumbledore a ses raisons que la raison ignore sourit faiblement Remus. Certainement parce que j'étais au chômage  
– Alors il aurait mieux fait de te proposer une nouvelle fois le poste de professeur de Défense contres les forces du Mal, non?  
– Eh bien Je ne doute pas que mademoiselle Gray dispose de qualifications dont je ne  
– Laisse la galanterie de côté, Lupin, veux-tu, l'interrompit Severus d'un ton ennuyé. Dumbledore ne se prend pas pour l'ANPE. Non, lui, ce serait plutôt le Bureau de l'Amitié.  
– Je ne te suis pas  
– C'est pourtant évident. Il est persuadé que nous sommes deux dépressifs en puissance; moi à cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres, toi à cause de la mort de cet idiot de Black!»  
Le cur de Remus se serra à cette pensée.  
« Crois-moi Lupin, je le connais mieux que toi. Je peux t'assurer qu'il a vu là l'occasion de palier à la solitude de nos vies de paumés. Mais je ne suis pas désespéré au point de faire ami ami avec un monstre qui a déjà attenté à ma vie par le passé; et non seulement c'est une idée insensée, mais en plus je déteste me laisser manipuler. Donc, nous nous passerons de la compagnie de l'autre jusqu'à la fin de l'année, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.»  
Sans attendre de réponse, Severus sortit de la pièce. Avant de refermer brutalement la porte derrière lui, il pointa de nouveau du doigt le mur de gauche :  
« Et ne touche pas à cette porte!»  
Remus, furieux, ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de tirer la langue au Serpentard - une fois qu'il fut parti, bien entendu.  
Ah, c'était comme cela! Il allait devoir avoir quelques explications avec le directeur! Et il ne devrait pas se laisser embobiner, cette fois! Son grand cur le mènerait à sa perte, un jour  
Son regard se posa sur la porte commune, ou "La Porte Interdite". Un souffle d'insoumission lui ébouriffa fictivement les cheveux et il s'approcha du lourd battant de bois clouté. Il releva fièrement le menton, étendit le bras au maximum et, une intense et glorieuse fraction de seconde, posa le bout de ses doigts sur la porte, avant de reculer rapidement.  
_Ha! Touché!_  
Mais à peine eut-il lancé ce muet cri de triomphe que la porte s'ouvrit sur un maître des potions aux yeux si étroits qu'ils évoquèrent très sottement à Remus ces fentes de mur piégés d'où sortaient des lames meurtrières dans certains films moldus qui, en d'autres circonstances, le divertissaient énormément.  
« _Lupin._»  
Le murmure sifflant lui sembla si bien transcrire le son des lames volantes que Remus faillit se jeter à terre pour les éviter. Cependant, Merlin soit loué, Remus était un cérébral, et son cerveau inhiba instantanément cette pulsion en prétextant que si le ridicule ne tuait pas, Severus Snape, si. Severus Snape avait toujours été un homme très prompt à penser qu'on se payait sa tête.  
« Je me figure à quel point ce peut être difficile pour toi Lupin, mais fais un effort pour comprendre mes paroles, c'est extrêmement important si tu tiens à vivre ici. Quand je te dis que tu ne dois pas toucher à cette porte, c'est que je n'admettrai pas le moindre contact de ta part avec ce morceau de bois, même par objet interposé, même s'il ne s'agit que de l'un de tes cheveux fraîchement tombé de ta petite caboche vide. Est-ce plus clair ainsi?»  
Remus acquiesça, tout en se demandant comment diable il avait pu avoir connaissance de son geste. Ce malade avait dû poser un charme sur la porte pour en être averti  
La porte claqua, et Remus songea enfin à respirer.  
Un peu dépité, il alla se préparer pour la nuit. Lorsqu'il découvrit l'immense lit moelleux qui l'attendait dans la pièce adjacente - et, surtout, les petits chocolats sur l'oreiller -, il se dit que cela valait peut-être les quelques déboires qu'il rencontrait, après tout. Et il s'endormit en essayant de ne pas trop penser au fait que Severus pouvait être vraiment séduisant quand il se mettait en colère.

° ° °

« Les pharmacies P. La Cébeau?  
– Oui, monsieur, que désirez-vous?» dit poliment la jeune sorcière au sourire éclatant qui faisait à cet instant face à Severus, devant le foyer de la cheminée.  
Le maître des potions dut se retenir de hurler "BANDE DE CHARLATANS!", au lieu de quoi il marmonna :  
« Je voudrais entrer en contact avec le service s'occupant du, euh "Lupuminator 3000".  
– Tout de suite, monsieur.»  
Elle inversa la communication et Severus fut éjecté sans ménagement de sa cheminée. Une petite musique entraînante s'éleva tandis que des annonces publicitaires pour "_le sérum de Grand-Mère Grenouille - l'anti-verrue auquel rien ne résiste!_" ou "_le dentifrice Trollgate - dites adieu à l'haleine de troll!_" (_Et à vos dents_, pensa Severus) défilaient au milieu des flammes.  
Le professeur se dit qu'il risquait d'y en avoir pour au moins un quart d'heure et retourna auprès de la marmotte.  
Il constata qu'elle s'était décidée à établir son terrier dans le premier tiroir de son bureau, qui par malheur était resté ouvert. Elle avait donc viré soigneusement tous les papiers qu'il contenait, et éprouvait seulement quelques difficultés à faire de même avec le presse-papiers en plomb en forme de chaudron offert par Dumbledore. Le premier réflexe de Severus fut de s'emparer du presse-papiers et d'en asséner un grand coup sur le petit crâne du rongeur, mais il se retint au dernier moment en se rappelant qu'il s'agissait tout de même de Remus Lupin et que, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire, il ne souhaitait pas sa mort - du moins, pas sous une forme aussi indigne de son courroux. À présent satisfaite de l'aménagement du tiroir, la marmotte s'y allongea confortablement, un crayon de bois pour ronger plus tard dans un coin, et ne bougea plus.  
Severus ramassa ses papiers avec lassitude. Après tout, un homme changé en marmotte avait bien droit à un peu de réconfort.  
Lorsqu'il se redressa, ses lombaires craquèrent douloureusement; la liasse de parchemins lui échappa alors des mains; il jura, voulut poser le presse-papiers sur le bureau Il est heureux pour la marmotte que ledit presse-papier allât rouler sous le meuble hors de portée de l'homme après lui être tombé sur le pied, sans quoi je n'aurais pas donné cher de sa peau.

° ° °

Remus avait l'oreille collée contre le panneau de sa porte, guettant les bruits du dehors. Bientôt, il entendit ce qu'il attendait : Severus sortait de chez lui. Il se précipita alors dans le couloir.  
« Tiens! Severus, quel hasard!»  
Remus avait fait quelques années de théâtre, après le collège. Cela ne lui avait apparemment pas profité du tout, puisque Severus haussa un sourcil incrédule.  
« "Hasard", vraiment?»  
Remus répondit par un sourire candide - pour cela, au moins, il était doué. Severus haussa les épaules et reprit sa marche en se massant les tempes avec irritation.  
« Dis, euh, Severus  
– Boucle-la, j'ai la migraine.  
– Ah bon? N'as-tu pas quelque chose contre le mal de tête dans tes réserves?  
– C'est toi qui me donnes la migraine, Lupin. Et bien que je dispose en effet d'un certain nombre de potions capables de me débarrasser de toi, je doute qu'aucune d'entre elles ne soit approuvée par Dumbledore.  
– Oh.»  
Remus ralentit le pas. C'était assez mal parti, évalua-t-il. Peut-être Severus serait-il de meilleure humeur une fois le ventre plein L'espoir, l'espoir, Remus n'avait plus que cela dans la vie, si désespéré que cet espoir fût parfois.  
Dans la Grande Salle, ils ne trouvèrent que deux autres lève-tôt, Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall. À la vue des nouveaux venus, le directeur arrêta de lécher son assiette de porridge pour les saluer, sous l'il attendri du professeur de Métamorphose qui lui épousseta la moustache à l'aide de sa serviette.  
Severus s'installa à une extrémité de la table et Remus veilla à laisser quelques sièges entre eux - ce à quoi Albus trouva à redire.  
« Allons, Remus, vous prenez la place du professeur Hooch!  
– Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de places attribuées objecta Remus.  
– Eh bien, cela a changé. Votre place est (Il l'attrapa par les épaules pour le faire avancer.) ici.»  
C'est-à-dire à côté de Severus. Tiens donc. À croire que les présomptions de maître des potions étaient justifiées - ce qui rendait la situation doublement désagréable.  
« Monsieur le directeur, je me permets de protester Je ne vois pas pourquoi le professeur Snape et moi devrions manger côte à côte.  
– Il me coupe l'appétit, renchérit Severus.  
– _Parce que_ personne d'autre ne veut supporter les humeurs de Severus le matin.»  
L'intéressé ne releva même pas.  
« Et pourquoi est-ce que moi, je le voudrais?  
– _Parce que_ c'est moi qui décide! trépigna Albus en tapant du pied. Uhm, je veux dire (Il lissa sa barbe pour se redonner une contenance.) _Parce que_, étant le dernier arrivé, vous devez vous contenter de ce dont les autres ne veulent pas.»  
Remus ne sut que répondre à cela. Albus eut un sourire satisfait, et Remus aurait pu jurer l'entendre murmurer «_Et toc!_» en revenant à sa place.  
Le loup-garou s'assit avec réticence.  
« Je suis désolé, Severus.»  
Il ne récolta qu'une grimace de mépris. Merlin, que le Serpentard pouvait l'énerver. Il savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas; pourquoi éprouvait-il le besoin de le lui faire sentir à chaque instant?  
Severus avala son petit-déjeuner le plus rapidement possible, puis quitta la table avec empressement.  
« Severus, attends!»  
Remus voulut le retenir par le bras, mais l'autre se dégagea brutalement.  
« Ne pose pas tes sales pattes sur moi», siffla-t-il.  
Remus pâlit.  
« Je Je voulais te parler au sujet des cours de lundi  
– Tu n'es pas concerné. Je te sonnerai si jamais j'ai besoin de ton aide Mais n'y compte pas trop.»  
Sur ces mots, il se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le directeur. Les deux nez en présence étaient l'un comme l'autre tout à fait impressionnants, mais ce fut celui d'Albus, avec ses deux cassures, qui l'emporta. Son propriétaire, un sourire figé aux lèvres, secoua la tête d'une façon qui déplut autant à Remus qu'à Severus.  
« Vous n'y êtes pas, Severus. Remus est votre _assistant personnel_. Il doit par conséquent vous_ assister_ dans chacun de vos cours.  
– Chacun de mes cours?! s'outragea le maître des potions.  
– Chacun de vos cours, répéta Albus. Sauf, bien entendu, les jours où il ne sera pas en état De même qu'il assurera seul les cours quand _vous_ en serez incapable.»  
Le ton du directeur était sans réplique. Severus pinça les lèvres et acquiesça d'un bref hochement de tête.  
« Tu sais où me trouver, Lupin, prononça-t-il d'une voix où vibrait la colère contenue.  
– Je passerai à tes appartements cet après-midi, si tu veux.  
– Ha! Si je veux! De toute évidence, la question n'est pas là.»  
Il était impressionnant aux yeux de Remus qu'on pût mettre autant de condescendance dans seulement quelques mots. Il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas détester Severus, mais il commençait à se demander si son attitude ne relevait pas du masochisme.  
Remus se morfondait devant son bol de chocolat chaud depuis plusieurs minutes lorsqu'il vit Harry entrer dans la salle, en compagnie de ses fidèles amis Ron et Hermione.  
« Professeur Lupin!»  
Harry se précipita vers lui, ce qui emplit le petit cur du loup-garou de joie. Tout le monde ne le méprisait pas sur cette Terre  
« Professeur, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? Vous travaillez avec Snape, maintenant?!»  
Oh-oh. Le ton était accusateur.  
« En effet» avança prudemment Remus.  
Harry eut l'air éberlué.  
« Enfin, vous savez pourtant que c'est _lui_ qui a tué qui _l_'a tué!  
– Tu veux parler de Sirius? Mais, Harry, tu sais bien que c'est Bellatrix Lestrange qui  
– Mais c'est à cause de _Snape_ qu'il n'a pas voulu rester en sûreté! (Harry avait les larmes aux yeux.) Snape est _responsable_ de sa mort Et _vous_, vous le défendez, vous _Comment_ pouvez-vous?»  
Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge.  
« Harry!»  
Déjà, le garçon s'enfuyait de la Grande Salle, plantant là Remus et ses amis.  
« Ah, ces adolescents fit Albus d'un air blasé. En constante rébellion.»  
Remus le foudroya du regard et retourna aux cachots pour aller hurler dans la tranquillité de sa chambre.  
Le déjeuner qui suivit fut une véritable séance de torture moyenâgeuse. Devant lui, Remus devait endurer les regards courroucés de Harry, qui visiblement désapprouvait lui aussi la répartition des places à la table des professeurs. Un peu plus loin sur sa gauche, Albus ne cessait de lui envoyer des sourires si réconfortants et des paroles si gentilles qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à lui en vouloir - ce pour quoi il lui en voulait grandement. Enfin, à sa droite, Severus avait décalé son assiette de façon à être aussi loin de lui que possible, et ne lui adressait pas la parole si ce n'était pour lui faire des remarques acerbes.  
« Veux-tu que je te passe les pommes de terre, Severus?  
– Quand je voudrai quelque chose de toi, je te le ferai savoir», répliqua Severus avec son amabilité habituelle.  
Sans insister, Remus retourna à la découpe de son steak en essayant de se représenter, à la place de ce morceau de viande inerte, un Severus hurlant de douleur. Bientôt, il se sentit observé et releva la tête, pour surprendre le regard du professeur de potions.  
« Quoi?!», fit-il abruptement.  
Severus eut l'air offusqué par cette agressivité soudaine.  
« Tu sais que tu as l'air d'un psychopathe lorsque tu tranches ta viande?»  
Étrangement, Remus prit cela comme un compliment. Jusqu'à ce que l'autre croie bon d'ajouter :  
« Mais je suppose que je ne devrais pas m'en étonner, sachant ce que tu es»  
Remus serra les dents. Il en avait vraiment assez de faire des efforts pour sympathiser avec cet homme.  
« Excuse-moi, _Snape_, mais je n'ai aucune envie de discuter avec toi», dit-il, et il se détourna vers ses patates.  
Il eut toute fois le temps d'apercevoir une éclair de vexation dans les yeux du Serpentard, ce qui le réjouit profondément. Durant près de dix secondes, après quoi il commença à culpabiliser.  
« Lupin? dit Severus, presque poliment.  
– Oui?  
– Tu peux me passer les pommes de terre?  
– Ah, euh, oui. Tiens.»  
Remus ne s'attendait pas à un merci et n'en reçut pas. Il y avait encore du chemin à faire s'il voulait un jour s'entendre avec cet homme-là.  
Ils continuèrent à manger en silence, puis, vers la fin du repas, Severus dit encore :  
« Bon, Lupin Pour lundi il est inutile qu'on se voie tout à l'heure. Viens en cours, je te dirai quoi faire à ce moment-là.»  
Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
« Merci.  
– Oh, s'il te plaît. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.»  
Sans un mot de plus, il se leva et alla regagner ses quartiers.  
Ce ne serait donc pas encore cette fois qu'il pourrait jeter un coup d'il aux appartements du maître des potions, regretta seulement Remus.

° ° °

Severus était au bord de la crise de nerfs.  
« Comment cela, vous n'êtes pas responsables?  
– Aucun de nos autres cobayes - pardon, de nos _volontaires_ - n'a eu ce type de problème.  
– Écoutez, c'était la pleine lune, hier soir. Monsieur Lupin aurait dû se changer en loup, et et voilà qu'il est devenu une marmotte!  
– Non, en fait, il n'aurait pas dû se transformer du tout  
– Eh bien c'est raté!  
– Mais je ne comprends pas Cela ne peut pas venir de notre produit Il a forcément dû prendre quelque chose d'autre  
– Et je fais COMMENT pour lui redonner sa forme humaine, maintenant?  
– Je ne  
– Attention, si vous me dites que vous ne savez pas, je risque de m'énerver pour de bon!  
– Je Uhm Un instant, je vous prie.»  
La tête du Pharmacomage disparut.  
« ET SI VOUS ME REFOUTEZ CETTE MUSIQUE À LA NOIX, JE VIENS PERSONNELLEMENT M'OCCUPER DE VOUS!» cria Severus.  
Une sorcière à grosses lunettes apparut aussitôt. Elle avait l'air un tantinet nerveux, et Severus se demanda bien pourquoi.  
« Votre ami a signé un contrat, monsieur. Ce contrat stipule qu'en acceptant de tester le Lupuminator 3000, il s'exposait à des risques qui  
– AU RISQUE D'ÊTRE CHANGÉ EN MARMOTTE, PEUT-ÊTRE?!  
– Euh Toutes sortes de risques»  
Severus se frotta les yeux en essayant de retrouver son calme.  
« Vous devriez peut-être essayer de voir le bon côté des choses tempéra la sorcière. Maintenant, votre ami est inoffensif  
– Rassurez-moi : vous plaisantez, là? Vous allez bien faire quelque chose pour lui rendre son apparence, non?  
–   
– NON?!»  
La sorcière à grosses lunettes disparut brusquement, remplacée par la petite musique et les publicités.  
Fou de rage, Severus coupa la communication. Il alla jusqu'à son bureau et attrapa la marmotte qui dormait dans son tiroir par la peau du cou.  
« Lupin, je te hais! De quel droit me fais-tu cela quand Dumbledore et McGonagall sont injoignables? Je devrais t'abandonner à ton sort, tu l'as bien mérité!»  
La marmotte fronça le museau. Assez peu à l'aise de la façon dont le tenait le professeur, elle se dandinait inconfortablement, le dévisageant de ses petits yeux noirs.  
« Mais quelle déchéance» se lamenta Severus, ne sachant très bien lui-même s'il parlait pour l'homme changé en marmotte, ou pour celui qui était en train de parler à ladite marmotte.  
Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire : essayer de trouver lui-même un antidote.

° ° °

« Apportez-moi les bocaux de queues de crotales, Lupin», dit Severus.  
Remus obéit sans broncher.  
Apparemment, pour le maître des potions, "Lupin" rimait avec "larbin". Remus aurait dû se douter, cinq dimanches auparavant, que la bonne volonté dont faisait preuve le professeur en ce qui concernait la participation de son "assistant" à ses cours cachait quelque chose de louche. Voilà comment il se retrouvait à aller chercher les ingrédients dans l'armoire, nettoyer les ustensiles, ranger les fioles des élèves à la fin de la journée, exactement comme on l'aurait demandé à un elfe de maison.  
Le premier jour, il avait fait la gueule, subissant les moqueries de certains élèves qui - sans vouloir cataloguer - défendaient pour la plupart les couleurs de Serpentard. Le second jour, il avait joué les rebelles, renversant _accidentellement_ la moitié de ce qu'il devait donner à Severus, et c'est lorsque celui-ci le menaça de renvoi qu'il comprit qu'il agissait précisément comme l'autre le voulait. Donc, depuis maintenant plus d'un mois, il s'acquittait de ses diverses tâches docilement, en essayant même d'en avoir l'air heureux. Ce qui ne faisait que le faire ressembler davantage à un elfe de maison, lui faisait remarquer un coin de son esprit qu'il s'employait à ignorer superbement.  
Le point positif de tout cela était qu'assister à tous ces cours constituait pour lui un véritable rattrapage dans une matière dont, il le constatait maintenant, il lui restait tout de même quelques connaissances non négligeables. Et puis, quand il voyait comment Severus traitait ses élèves, il n'était pas si mécontent d'être à la place où il se trouvait.  
« POTTER! Ce tentacule de méduse est coupé n'importe comment, recommencez!»  
Harry jeta un regard désespéré à Remus, qui haussa les épaules dans un signe d'impuissance.  
Au moins Harry avait-il cessé de lui faire la tête dès qu'il avait vu que sa "collaboration" avec le maître des potions était loin d'être une partie de plaisir. Le jeune Gryffondor avait même une fois fait perdre trente points à sa Maison en prenant la défense de son ancien professeur.  
Remus avait remarqué que Severus prenait une espèce de plaisir purement sadique à humilier le fils de son ennemi d'autrefois, et qu'il faisait maintenant de même avec le loup-garou. Il devrait lui proposer de prendre du plaisir avec lui d'une autre façon, songea Remus, et à cette pensée il ne put réprimer un éclat de rire, qu'il échoua à camoufler dans une quinte de toux factice. Severus rappliqua dans le quart de seconde qui suivit.  
« J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle?  
– Non, absolument pas, dit Remus en se mordant la joue pour garder un minimum de sérieux.  
– Mais allez-y, dites-moi, qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire?  
– Je vous en ferais part bien volontiers, Severus, mais il y a des enfants qui écoutent.»  
Severus dévisagea Remus comme s'il avait été une chiure de pigeon sur sa chaussure.  
« Occupez-vous, vous ne devriez pas avoir le temps de rire. Débarrassez donc la table des ingrédients»  
Remus se contenta de hocher la tête, craignant bien trop de se laisser aller à un fou rire s'il ouvrait de nouveau la bouche.  
Il débarrassa donc la table des ingrédients telle l'heureuse ménagère arrangeant son intérieur, se retenant toutefois de chantonner - Severus n'aurait sans doute pas aimé qu'il change sa corvée en comédie musicale. Puis il se trouva de nouveau désuvré et s'employa donc à avoir l'air très occupé sans rien faire, ce pour quoi il devenait de plus en plus doué à mesure que les jours passaient.  
« Non, Longbottom, non! souffla-t-il à un moment où Severus avait le dos tourné. L'autre fiole!»  
Neville reboucha précipitamment son extrait de trompe-la-mort avec un sourire de remerciement pour Remus.  
À l'autre bout de la salle, Severus, qui était doté d'un genre de sixième sens en ce qui concernait les bavardages, se retourna vivement et lança un regard perçant à Remus qui passait innocemment entre les élèves pour ramasser ceci ou cela qui traînait. Il s'avança, fendant l'air dans un bruit de tissu en folie, jusqu'à la table de Neville, et se pencha sur son chaudron d'un il critique.  
« _Longbottom_! aboya-t-il.  
– Ou Ou Oui, m monsieur? bégaya le pauvre garçon.  
– Pouvez-vous me rappeler quelle couleur devrait avoir votre potion?  
– Euh Vert o olive?  
– _Précisément_. Et de quelle couleur est cette mixture?  
– Je  
– QUELLE COULEUR?!  
– Vert olive! geignit Neville, dont la teinte s'accordait presque à celle de sa potion.  
– EXACTEMENT! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, Longbottom? Depuis plus de cinq ans que je vous ai dans ma classe, vous n'avez jamais réussi parfaitement aucune potion! Qui vous a aidé?  
– M Mais personne!» se défendit Neville, se redressant dans un sursaut de fierté.  
Après tout, cette fois, il y était presque arrivé tout seul, non mais quoi.  
« _Personne_? répéta Severus, regrettant une fois de plus de ne pas avoir l'autorisation d'utiliser la légimancie sur les élèves - sans parler de l'_endoloris_. Personne. Bien, très bien.»  
La sonnerie marquant la fin du cours retentit.  
« Déposez-moi tous votre fiole sur mon bureau avant de partir! Et vous, Longbottom»  
Neville se ratatina instinctivement sur sa chaise. Seulement, Severus voyait difficilement quel motif invoquer contre un élève qui avait commis le seul crime de réussir à faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé.  
« Nous verrons bien si le miracle d'aujourd'hui se reproduit au prochain cours» lâcha-t-il avec un certain dépit.  
Severus congédia le garçon d'un geste agacé et Neville déguerpit sans se faire prier.  
Lorsque la classe fut vidée, Remus sentit peser sur lui un regard accusateur, aussi décida-t-il de se concentrer de toutes ses forces sur le transport des fioles en espérant qu'il finirait par devenir invisible, ou quelque chose de ce genre. Ce qui, étonnamment, n'arriva pas.  
« Lupin! Je sais que c'est toi!»  
Le loup-garou se retourna en feignant la surprise.  
« Lupin? Oui, c'est moi. Mais tu devrais tout de même le savoir, Severus.»  
L'expression du Serpentard lui apprit qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter - il ne l'était jamais, de toute façon.  
« Tu as aidé Longbottom!  
– Moi? Jamais de la vie, je n'y connais rien en  
– Je pense que tu caches bien ton jeu, sale vermine!  
– Non, moi, c'est Lupin. Remus Lupin. Tu as des problèmes pour mémoriser les noms?»  
Le professeur de potions ferma les yeux en se massant les tempes.  
« En l'occurrence, mon seul problème, c'est toi, Lupin.  
– Ah! Tu veux jouer cartes sur table. Bien, parce que j'aurais, moi aussi, quelques réclamations à te faire.  
– Voyez-vous cela.  
– Je t'assure.  
– Ton employeur, c'est Dumbledore, pas moi Mais si c'est pour une démission, je veux bien m'en occuper, ajouta-t-il en tapotant ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre avec espoir.  
– Euh Non. Je ne vois pas comment, après ces quelques semaines de rêve, je pourrais encore me passer de ta charmante compagnie. C'est au sujet de mon travail en tant qu'assistant  
– Je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire, coupa Severus. Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation et je vais donc me répéter : ne compte pas sur moi pour améliorer ta situation d'un iota.  
– Euh Oui. (Remus rosit d'avance de son audace.) Mais vois-tu, après mûre réflexion, je pense aller me plaindre aux prud'hommes. Pour harcèlement.  
– Pardon?  
– Harcèlement moral, bien entendu, ne vas pas t'imaginer  
– _Pardon_?  
– Figure-toi qu'il n'est pas écrit "esclave" sur mon contrat de travail!  
– Tu es un loup-garou, Lupin, dit Severus avec dédain. Tout le monde se fiche pas mal de ce qui est écrit sur ton contrat de travail.  
– Tu es un Mangemort doublé d'un sombre imbécile, et cela ne m'empêche pas de te témoigner du respect! (Remus rougit encore.) Enfin, d'ordinaire  
– Tu TU ES VIRÉ!  
– Tu ne peux pas faire cela.  
– Un peu que je vais le faire!  
– Comme tu me l'as aimablement fait remarquer il y a un instant, c'est Dumbledore, mon employeur, pas toi.»  
Severus bouillonnait de rage.  
« Tu as vraiment décidé de me gâcher l'existence, hein?  
– Non, pas du tout, justement! Dans l'idée de départ, un assistant devait te la simplifier. Seulement, tu n'acceptes pas qu'on te rende la vie plus facile»  
Le dos de Severus se courba imperceptiblement et il se passa une main sur le visage.  
« Tu m'épuises, Lupin. Je vais me coucher.  
– Nous reprendrons cette discussion demain, alors?»  
Severus ignora la question.  
« Bon week-end!» lança Remus.  
Il ne reçut qu'un claquement de porte en guise de réponse.  
Cette nuit-là, à une heure tardive, Remus se réveilla sans raison apparente, et entendit le Serpentard sortir de sa chambre, pour se rendre dans quelque lieu de rendez-vous secret. Il se rendormit rapidement, mais son sommeil fut agité de cauchemars.

° ° °

Severus ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il cherchait dans le bureau de Remus. Un indice, n'importe quoi pouvant indiquer ce qu'il avait pu avaler la veille pour se retrouver maintenant à ronger des crayons à papier dans un tiroir  
Il avait étudié avec soin la liste des ingrédients du Lupuminator 3000, et il en avait conclu que, s'il n'y avait rien là-dedans qui ait pu guérir la lycanthropie, il n'y avait rien non plus qui puisse changer un individu en marmotte, ou tout autre rongeur stupide que ce soit.  
Au bout de son inspection, il n'avait trouvé qu'un tas de vieux vêtements sans Lupin dedans et un reste de tablette de chocolat aux noisettes dans un plumier, mais rien d'autre. Sans doute ferait-il mieux d'aller voir dans ses appartements. Même s'il s'était juré de ne plus jamais y mettre les pieds  
Mû par un mauvais pressentiment, il décida de repasser d'abord jeter un il à la marmotte dans son propre bureau. Et il en fut bien inspiré. Il la trouva en train de finir d'avaler goulûment la rédaction d'un de ses élèves de sixième année.  
« Tu vas lâcher cela tout de suite!?»  
Il sépara à grand peine la marmotte des vestiges de la copie. Elle appartenait à un certain Harry Po Oh, bon, si ce n'était que cela, ce serait plus rapide à corriger.  
Il constata ensuite que le premier tiroir de son bureau était désormais rempli d'épluchures de crayon et de petites billes marron qu'il identifia comme  
« Mais c'est répugnant! Pourquoi les marmottes ne savent-elles pas se servir de toilettes?»  
La marmotte dans le creux de son bras le regarda fixement.  
« Tu es encore plus insupportable sous cette forme que l'autre, Lupin. Je pourrais te balancer par la fenêtre. Ou mieux, te lâcher dans la volière pour laisser les hiboux te régler ton compte. Personne n'en saurait jamais rien, et je serais enfin débarrassé de toi.»  
La marmotte s'installa contre la poitrine de Severus et ferma ses petits yeux. Les traits du professeur de potions se crispèrent, puis il soupira.  
« Bon, alors, je t'emmène dans tes appartements. Comme cela, au moins, si tu fais des cochonneries, je n'en serais pas la victime»  
Il fallait qu'il arrête tout de suite de parler à cette marmotte, Lupin ou pas, ou bien il allait en prendre l'habitude - et sa vie était déjà amplement assez pathétique sans cela.

° ° °

Remus raya un jour sur le calendrier lunaire de son bureau. Il possédait son propre bureau, monument d'inutilité jusqu'ici, sauf lors des nuits de pleine lune où, comme il l'avait déjà fait par le passé, il s'en servait comme refuge.  
Il avait passé la journée à attendre le retour de Severus afin de poursuivre les négociations qu'il avait tenté d'engager la veille, mais le Serpentard n'était toujours pas revenu à Poudlard. Remus commençait d'ailleurs à s'en faire à ce sujet. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne devrait pas, Severus était un homme odieux et borné; mais Remus était un gentil garçon, c'était dans sa nature, il n'y pouvait rien. Une autre raison pouvait être que, sans professeur de potions, un assistant de professeur de potions n'avait plus aucune fonction. Oui, en fait, c'était sûrement cela.  
Il croqua un morceau de chocolat aux noisettes, chantonnant toujours cette mélodie entêtante qui ne le quittait pas, et décida de s'activer un peu. Désireux de s'assurer que son inquiétude ne tenait bien qu'à de vulgaires considérations pragmatiques et qu'il n'était pas masochiste au point de regretter sincèrement la présence du professeur de potions, Remus alla voir la seule personne qui pouvait le renseigner : Albus Dumbledore.  
« Monsieur le directeur?»  
Dans son bureau, le vieil homme était assoupi dans un fauteuil, près du feu.  
« Monsieur le directeur!  
– Ces chaussettes sont vraiment magnifiques, Minerva» balbutia Albus dans son sommeil.  
Remus s'approcha du directeur et secoua doucement son épaule. Albus se réveilla en sursaut et ses lunettes tombèrent sur ses genoux.  
« Quoi? Quoi? Le petit Tom a encore fait des siennes?  
– C'est moi, monsieur le directeur Remus.  
– Ah! Remus! Mon bon ami (Il fronça les sourcils.) Remus qui?»  
Remus se troubla.  
« M Mais Lupin, Remus Lupin»  
Albus éclata de rire.  
« Je plaisantais, voyons! Je ne suis pas encore gâteux à ce point-là!»  
Le loup-garou eut un sourire poli.  
« Non, bien évidemment.  
– Alors, mon cher Remus, comment va Sirius?  
– Hm  
– Hahaha! Je plaisantais encore!  
– C'est très amusant.  
– N'est-ce pas? Minerva adore  
– Monsieur le directeur J'aurais une question à vous poser.  
– Attendez une seconde.»  
Albus remit ses lunettes en place.  
« Voilà, je peux vous écouter correctement.»  
Remus cligna des yeux, se demandant s'il était censé rire. Oh, et puis, peu importe, de toute façon ce n'était pas drôle.  
« Severus est allé à une réunion de Mangemorts la nuit dernière et il n'est toujours pas rentré  
– Vous savez, Severus est un grand garçon, maintenant, il rentre à l'heure qu'il veut.  
– Ou Oui, mais Il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose de grave? Il sera bientôt l'heure du dîner et  
– Déjà? Par la barbe de Merlin, heureusement que vous m'avez réveillé, Remus! J'aurais pu rater le dîner, rendez-vous compte!»  
Remus était quelque peu désorienté.  
« Mais, monsieur le directeur Et si Severus ne revenait pas?  
– Oh, ne vous en faites donc pas, Severus revient toujours! Comme Lassie! Vous connaissez Lassie?  
– Je crains que non. Écoutez, peut-être que d'habitude c'est le cas, mais (Remus eut un visage grave.) S'il ne revenait pas, cette fois?  
– Ah, vous voulez dire s'il ne revenait pas?» fit Albus en blêmissant.  
Remus hocha la tête.  
« Avec des si, on mettrait Poudlard dans une bouteille! Ne soyez pas si négatif, Remus!  
– Oui, mais si c'était le cas insista Remus. Je deviendrais quoi, moi?»  
Albus eut un grand sourire.  
« Vous vous êtes donc tant attaché que cela? Oh, Remus, si vous saviez ce que je suis heureux que vous soyez devenus bons amis, je désespérais de»  
Remus le laissa parler de la formidable amitié qui le lierait à Severus pour les trois siècles à venir au moins, avant de se décider à intervenir.  
« Monsieur le directeur, je me demandais juste ce qu'il adviendrait de mon emploi ici.  
– Ah? Oh se rembrunit Albus, avant de sourire de nouveau. Mais oui, suis-je bête! Hum Eh bien Je suppose que si Severus venait à disparaître vous deviendriez tout simplement professeur de potions à temps complet.»  
Remus n'avait même pas envisagé cette solution. Elle avait de quoi le rassurer sérieusement, si l'on mettait de côté le fait qu'il n'avait pas les capacités requises pour ce travail. Toutefois, il n'eut pas le temps de vérifier qu'elle suffisait à chasser complètement son angoisse, car à ce moment une troisième voix s'éleva.  
« Mais ce n'est pas près d'arriver, Lupin!»  
Albus et Remus se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers l'entrée du bureau. Là, se tenait le maître des potions, plus sombre encore que d'habitude. Remus nota que son front était moite et sa posture légèrement bancale.  
« Severus! Te voilà enfin! Tu vas bien?  
– On ne peut mieux, Lupin! Désolé de te décevoir!»  
Severus esquissa quelques pas pénibles vers le siège le plus proche. Remus se porta à sa rencontre pour l'aider.  
« Toi, ne me touche pas! J'en étais sûr Tu complotes dans mon dos (Severus se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.) Ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que tu prendras ma place, tu entends? Je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot!»  
Remus roula les yeux. Eh voilà, le grand retour du délire de persécution.  
« Severus, vous êtes blessé? s'enquit Albus. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas à l'infirmerie?  
– Je viens vous faire mon rapport avant que Pomfrey ne me fasse avaler je ne sais quelle mixture pour dormir  
– Oui, je comprends», acquiesça Albus.  
Severus regarda intensément Remus. Celui-ci, mal à l'aise, fit mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir et observa le plafond durant une minute ou deux. Lorsqu'il revint à Severus, il le fixait toujours avec insistance.  
« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a, à la fin?  
– Il s'agit d'une conversation privée, Lupin.  
– D'accord.  
–   
–   
– Tu peux dégager?  
– Hein? Ah! Oh! Excusez-moi»  
Avec embarras, Remus s'empressa de rejoindre l'escalier.  
« Je vais prévenir madame Pomfrey  
– _Bonne idée_», approuva Albus sur le ton qu'on aurait employé pour s'adresser à un petit enfant.  
Remus quitta le bureau, un peu vexé.  
Il était toujours à l'infirmerie lorsque Severus arriva, une bonne demi-heure plus tard, claudiquant comme si on lui avait arraché la moitié de la jambe.  
« Je me rappelle aussi la fois, évoquait madame Pomfrey, où vous et Mr Potter étiez arrivés ici couverts d'écailles à cause de ce poisson venimeux dans le lac  
– Ah, oui, nous voulions vérifier s'il était vrai que le monstre du Loch Ness avait trouvé refuge à Poudlard! rit Remus.  
– Eh! Je suis là! intervint Severus.  
– Oui, oui, j'arrive maugréa madame Pomfrey. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour vous mettre au lit, tout de même  
– Pardonnez-moi d'avoir interrompu votre petite discussion, si vous voulez je repasserai plus tard, quand il ne me restera plus une goutte de sang dans les veines, fit Severus d'un ton acide.  
– Mais vous saignez! s'écria l'infirmière.  
– Sans blague! Et moi qui me demandais qui avait eu l'idée de repeindre le couloir en rouge derrière moi.»  
Remus s'approcha. La blessure ne paraissait pas profonde, pourtant le Serpentard semblait au bord de l'évanouissement tant il était livide.  
« Comment te sens-tu, Severus?  
– Merveilleusement bien, cela ne se voit-il pas?  
– Cessez de vous agiter, professeur, voulez-vous! Laissez-moi examiner cette blessure  
– Cela, ce n'est pas grand-chose Par contre j'ai été touché dans le dos et  
– Retournez-vous, que je voie cela Oh, mais dans quel état vous a-t-on mis!»  
Remus regarda avec horreur le gigantesque hématome presque noir qui s'étalait au milieu du dos blanc de Severus. Lorsque madame Pomfrey le toucha du bout des doigts, le Mangemort laissa échapper un cri et se laissa tomber à plat ventre sur le matelas.  
« La colonne vertébrale ne semble pas touchée, une chance  
– C'est vrai que je suis un homme bougrement chanceux, marmonna Severus dans son oreiller.  
– Tenez, avalez ceci, c'est un somnifère  
– Vous devriez aussi vous occuper de Lupin, je crois qu'il va tomber dans les vapes», ricana Severus.  
Madame Pomfrey se retourna vers le Gryffondor qui eut un faible sourire.  
« Non, tout va bien J'ai déjà vu pas mal de blessures dans ma vie même si, là, je dois dire  
– Monsieur Lupin, je vais quand même vous demander de sortir.  
– Mais c'est dû à quoi, ce?  
– Probablement un moindre effet d'un sort puissant; je ne peux pas vous en dire plus pour le moment. Allez donc dîner.  
– Oui Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire  
– Oh, avant que vous ne partiez : quand sera la prochaine pleine lune?  
– Dans une bonne semaine.  
– Bien, tant mieux.»  
Elle vérifia que Severus était endormi, et poursuivit :  
« Je ne crois pas que le professeur Snape sera en mesure d'assurer son cours lundi Si j'étais vous, je me préparerais en conséquence.  
– Hein! Vous voulez dire?»  
Elle mit à la porte de son infirmerie un Remus en état de choc.

° ° °

Eh bien, voilà, il y était. Les appartements de Remus Lupin. Le lieu était finalement plutôt modestement meublé et il semblait bien vide, sans Remus dedans.  
« Je te jure que fouiller dans tes affaires ne m'amuse pas le moins du monde», déclara Severus à la marmotte pour se donner bonne conscience.  
La bestiole semblait avoir élu domicile sur son épaule, et il avait finalement renoncé à l'en déloger en constatant à quel point les griffes de marmotte pouvaient avoir la fâcheuse manie de s'accrocher dans les mailles des tissus. Elle lui chatouilla la joue de ses moustaches, et Severus décida que cela signifiait qu'il avait sa bénédiction.  
Il inspecta d'abord brièvement l'armoire, n'y trouvant que quelques vêtements usés, rapiécés, déchirés et maintes fois raccommodés - si seulement cet idiot de loup-garou avait la bonne idée de se dévêtir avant ses transformations Il y avait une petite commode sur laquelle était posé un plateau à thé; une tasse avait été abandonnée sur le côté dont le fond était encore tapissé de feuilles de thé humides. Severus rangea la tasse dans le sac qu'il avait apporté à cet effet, tout en se demandant si Trelawney y aurait lu la destinée de marmotte de Remus Sur la table étaient entassés divers papiers, des livres de potions et quelques bocaux ne contenant rien de comestible. Le bureau que Severus avait visité un peu plus tôt était dans le même état d'encombrement; il faut dire que Remus travaillait vraiment beaucoup, ces derniers temps. Plus intrigant, il trouva près de la cheminée un chaudron contenant une potion rosâtre qu'il lui faudrait identifier.  
Sur le rebord du lavabo de la salle de bain, Severus reconnu le gobelet vide qui avait contenu la potion Tue-Loup que Severus avait apportée la veille - donc, il l'avait bue Le loup-garou ne devait pas faire tant confiance que cela au Lupuminator 3000. Mais déjà trop, soupira l'homme en regardant la marmotte dans le miroir.  
Severus avisa finalement la porte de la chambre à coucher. Il avait quelques réticences à y entrer Il passa prudemment la tête à l'intérieur. La marmotte n'eut aucune espèce de réaction.  
Il se glissa par la porte - oui, glisser, c'est bien le mot : il plaqua un bras contre le mur de la chambre et avança en crabe. Le dos rejoignit le bras, puis l'autre bras, et arrivé là il se risqua à ouvrir un il. Loué soit l'esprit bienveillant de ce vieux Salazar, aucun caleçon ne traînait, pas même une chaussette, et Severus fut grandement soulagé de ne pas avoir à subir l'intimité du Gryffondor au-delà de la décence - sachant que poser les yeux sur son lit lui était déjà difficile.  
Il y avait une boîte de chocolats d'Albus sur la table de nuit; dans la corbeille que les elfes n'avaient pas encore vidée, il trouva d'ailleurs le papier enveloppant en temps normal une bouchée à la griotte, mais aussi un grand nombre de mouchoirs froissés - il n'aurait pas pleuré, quand même? - et un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il empocha distraitement avec le reste.  
Ayant pris connaissance de toutes les informations qu'il aurait pu glaner ici, il alla jusqu'à la porte qui donnait sur ses propres appartements et quitta la pièce sans regret.

° ° °

Remus avait connu divers états depuis que madame Pomfrey lui avait annoncé que Severus devrait garder le lit au moins trois jours. D'abord, il avait ressenti la joie profonde d'avoir enfin une importance dans l'univers, mais déjà teintée d'une angoisse sourde qui rendait son sourire spasmodique. Puis l'angoisse avait progressivement perdu de sa surdité tandis qu'il se disait qu'un type sans ami, sans intérêt et sans emploi digne de ce nom, au moins, ne courrait pas le risque de décevoir qui que ce soit, lui, alors voulait-il vraiment jouer les professeurs remplaçants de potions (matière aussi essentielle qu'ennuyeuse) dans le meilleur collège de Grande-Bretagne? Et si les septième année rataient leurs ASPICs par sa faute? Il céda peu à peu à la panique lorsqu'il se plongea dans le programme des septième année - jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive qu'il n'avait pas de septième année en début de semaine, merci, merci, merci. Ayant finalement atteint un point culminant de terreur et de "c'est pas juste, pourquoi toujours moi?!" aux alentours de deux heures du matin, il se préparait à présent à aller en cours dans la sérénité la plus parfaite.  
Oui, car s'il était bien une potion que Remus s'était appliqué à réussir à la perfection à l'époque où il était étudiant, c'était la potion anti-stress. Potion dont l'enseignement avait d'ailleurs été interdit par la suite pour être remplacée plus ou moins efficacement par le philtre de Paix, car prise à haute dose elle procurait un état d'euphorie psychédélique dangereux pour la conduite du balai. Remus ne s'en était bien sûr jamais servi de cette façon - enfin, juste une fois. Ou deux. Voire trois. En tout cas, certainement pas cinq. Mais c'était à cause de James et Sirius qui insistaient Et puis il y avait eu cette fois de trop et depuis, plus jamais. Plus que quiconque, Remus avait besoin de sentir maître de lui-même.  
Il rangeait donc ses notes à son bureau pour partir rejoindre la salle de cours, lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit en grand.  
« Lupin! Immonde chacal!  
– Severus? Quel bonheur d'entendre le doux son de ta voix»  
Le Serpentard avait l'air d'un cadavre ambulant et ne tenait manifestement que précairement sur ses deux pieds. En revanche, il hurlait toujours aussi bien.  
« Je sais ce que tu es sur le point de faire! Eh bien, n'y compte pas! C'est moi le seul, l'unique professeur de potions de Poudlard!  
– Bien entendu, Severus. Et je suis le seul, l'unique assistant du seul et unique professeur de potions de Poudlard; en conséquence  
– En conséquence tu dois m'obéir!»  
Une pichenette et Severus s'affalait sur le sol. Mais Remus, en homme droit et honnête, n'en profita pas. Pas directement.  
« Assieds-toi donc, Severus. Comment madame Pomfrey a-t-elle pu te laisser quitter le lit dans cet état?  
– Je me porte très bien! (Saisi de vertige, il se raccrocha au dossier d'une chaise.) Je me suis enfui sans qu'elle me voie  
– Severus, tu n'es pas raisonnable.  
– Tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher d'assurer mes cours aujourd'hui!  
– Moi non, mais ta blessure, oui Regarde-toi, tu ne tiens pas debout!  
– Eh bien je ferai cours assis!  
– Tu ne tiendras pas une heure, tu es pâle à faire peur! Écoute, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, d'accord? Je ne fais que suivre le programme  
– Alors je Je vais t'accompagner pour te surveiller  
– Je ne crois pas que tu désires réellement que tes élèves te voient t'évanouir en plein cours.  
– Je ne te permets pas»  
Severus s'écroula sur la chaise.  
« J'en ai connu de pires  
– Cela ne m'étonne pas une seconde, dit doucement Remus en s'approchant de lui. Tu affrontes de nombreux dangers.  
– Exactement! Et ce ne sont pas quelques poignées d'élèves qui vont me faire reculer  
– Il ne s'agit pas des élèves, Severus, mais de ta santé. Si tu te reposes bien aujourd'hui, tu pourras reprendre les cours d'autant plus vite, et cette fois en pleine forme.»  
Severus leva un il soupçonneux vers Remus, qui retira aussitôt sa main de son épaule.  
« Tu me prends pour un impotent.  
– Pas du tout  
– Si, tu me crois incapable de travailler.  
– Non Tu n'es pas en état de tenir une classe, mais je ne doute pas que tu puisses affronter ces piles de copies qui t'ont attendu tout le week-end.»  
Severus parut considérer cette idée avec intérêt.  
« C'est vrai que j'ai pris du retard  
– Et tu ne voudras sans doute pas que je me charge de la correction des devoirs.  
– Non, certainement pas. Je suis presque sûr que tu sur-notes.  
– Euh Disons que je ne suis probablement pas aussi strict et intransigeant que toi  
– C'est bien ce que je dis, tu sur-notes. (Mais Severus secoua encore la tête.) Tu commences comme remplaçant, et puis tu ne partiras plus  
– Ha! Non, je ne ferais pas cela même si tu me le demandais. Cette matière est mon cauchemar! Moi, je ne fais cela que pour t'aider»  
Severus semblait trouver cela difficilement concevable. Remus s'éloigna de quelques pas en continuant :  
« De toute façon, madame Pomfrey ne tardera pas à venir pour te ramener, pieds et poings liés s'il le faut, à l'infirmerie.  
– Ce ne serait pas étonnant, en effet, concéda Severus, rendant les dernières armes. (Un sourire sournois étira toutefois ses lèvres.) Mais je tiens à ce que tu viennes me rendre visite ce soir même pour me faire un compte-rendu des désastres de la journée. Je manque de divertissements, à l'infirmerie»  
Remus se retint d'attaquer un homme en position de faiblesse et accepta avec ce qui passait pour de la bonne volonté.  
Severus voulut alors se relever, mais ses jambes se dérobèrent et il retomba sur la chaise en heurtant violemment le dossier. Il n'est pas de mot pour décrire l'expression de souffrance fulgurante qui passa sur le visage du maître des potions l'espace d'une microseconde. Il se plia en deux, le souffle coupé.  
« Tu as l'air d'avoir très très mal, là, je me trompe?» fit Remus.  
Severus lui lança un regard qui crachait des flammes - assez envoûtant, par ailleurs, nota Remus qui se sentit rosir.  
« Lupin, raclure de fiente de cloporte, ne reste pas planté là à me regarder sans rien faire!  
– Pardonne-moi, Severus, fit Remus, tout en détournant pudiquement les yeux.  
– Lupin.  
– Severus?  
– Viens m'aider à me mettre debout, sombre crétin! Tu es mon assistant, oui ou non?»  
Remus accourut aussitôt pour le soutenir.  
« Ne touche pas mon dos! Dis-moi, est-ce que tu le fais exprès, ou bien la lycanthropie affecte-t-elle les capacités mentales?»  
Vaguement agacé, Remus se sentit tout à coup d'humeur turlupine. Il redressa donc Severus en soutenant avec une fermeté irréprochable son postérieur. Qui faisait preuve lui aussi d'une fermeté irréprochable, apprécia-t-il.  
Severus avait pris appui sur ses épaules pour se mettre debout, et ses mains y étaient encore, tandis que celles de Remus n'avaient pas bougé non plus. L'air scandalisé de Severus valait amplement tous les nombreux tumultes qu'il avait fallu pour en arriver là.  
« Eh voilà, fit Remus en souriant.  
– Lâche-moi, Lupin.»  
Et pourquoi ne le repoussait-il pas tout simplement, hein? Remus obéit néanmoins avec un sourire paisible. En revanche, Severus n'enleva pas ses mains de ses épaules, au lieu, de quoi, au grand étonnement du loup-garou, il se pencha vers lui et inspira profondément.  
« Gingembre vert identifia-t-il. (Un rictus déforma sa bouche.) Potion anti-stress, non? J'aurais cru qu'ayant une certaine expérience des risques qu'elle fait encourir tu aurais arrêté de l'utiliser. Tu comptes aller en cours dans un état pareil?  
– Ne t'en fais pas, Severus, rétorqua Remus, il n'y a que toi qui me mettes dans un état pareil.»  
Les yeux du Serpentard s'étrécirent considérablement.  
« Eh bien, reprends-toi, Lupin. Je ne tiens pas à être ta victime chaque fois que tu abuses de produits stupéfiants. Je sais que Black te manque, mais je suis tout sauf un substitut à ce sale clébard.»  
Toute envie de sourire abandonna Remus, de même que son esprit taquin. Severus rejoignit la porte avec peine mais en conservant un air goguenard.  
« Je me demande ce que tu faisais avec un type assez stupide pour mourir d'une mauvaise chute.»  
Remus ouvrit la porte.  
« Pars, maintenant.»  
Severus ne se fit pas prier. Il glissa tout de même à Remus avant de sortir :  
« Allons, Lupin, au moins, sa mort aura été à l'image de sa vie : ridicule et inutile.»  
Remus claqua la porte avec fureur. Que cet homme était puéril!  
Il se versa un thé au jasmin pour se calmer. La théine n'était pas bonne pour les nerfs mais, paradoxalement, elle renforçait les effets de la potion anti-stress. Puis il se figea, saisi par l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose.  
« Mon cours! Je suis en retard!»  
Il sortit dans le couloir en courant.

° ° °

Lorsque Severus revint à son bureau, il eut la très désagréable surprise de trouver Harry Potter à sa porte.  
« Professeur Snape! Je viens prendre des nouvelles du professeur Lupin»  
Un sourire hilare traversa fugitivement son visage lorsqu'il remarqua la marmotte sur l'épaule de Severus. Il se reprit comme il put.  
« Est-ce que vous savez ce qui lui est arrivé? C'est ce médicament, le Lupuminator?  
– Je n'ai pas de comptes à vous rendre, Potter Rejoignez vos lèche-bottes et ne traînez pas ici.  
– Mais vous allez le soigner, n'est-ce pas?  
– Cela dépendra de mon humeur, Potter, aussi vous feriez bien de ne pas me contrarier. Déguerpissez!»  
Harry fronça les sourcils mais tourna néanmoins les talons. Severus allait entrer dans son bureau lorsque l'élève le rappela.  
« Professeur! Je voulais vous dire Le professeur Lupin n'allait pas bien ces derniers temps, mais depuis trois jours il était vraiment déprimé.»  
Severus leva un sourcil.  
« Trois jours, vous dites?  
– Oui Pourtant, hier, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu sous sa forme humaine, il pensait avoir trouvé une solution»  
Severus masqua son trouble en tournant le dos à son élève et en lançant par-dessus son épaule :  
« Vous pouvez disposer, Potter.  
– Mais, professeur dit encore Harry. S'il a vécu avec sa lycanthropie toutes ces années Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a décidé maintenant de faire confiance à des charlatans pour le guérir?»  
Severus entra dans son bureau sans répondre et se plaqua contre la porte, le cur battant. Trois jours Ce ne pouvait être qu'une coïncidence.  
Il attrapa la marmotte et la tint devant son nez.  
« J'espère que cette situation n'a rien à voir avec moi, Lupin! Parce que si tu es stupide à ce point, il serait sans doute préférable que tu restes sous cette forme, tu y feras moins de dégâts!»  
La marmotte lui répondit par son habituel froncement de museau déconcerté, et Severus la reposa maladroitement sur son épaule, serrant tout contre sa joue la fourrure soyeuse, les paupières closes.  
« J'ai déjà fait bien assez de choses dont je dois me repentir, alors ne me fais pas croire que je suis aussi responsable de cela.»

° ° °

Harry attendait Remus à la porte de la salle à la fin de sa première journée de cours.  
« Dites-moi qu'il est mort et que vous le remplacez définitivement!» dit-il avec un demi sourire.  
Remus s'en voulut d'adopter le même demi sourire.  
« Comme je l'ai dit à la classe tout à l'heure, ce remplacement n'est que pour deux ou trois jours. Mais le professeur Snape sera enchanté d'apprendre que vous vous inquiétez de sa santé.»  
Harry éclata de rire.  
« Vous pouvez lui souhaiter tous mes vux de non-rétablissement!  
– Avec le devoir que vous venez de rendre et que je vais lui apporter à corriger, ce ne serait guère judicieux.  
– Oh, vous savez, cela ne changerait pas grand-chose, à moins bien sûr qu'il n'invente une note inférieure à la note minimale - ce qui, à bien y réfléchir, ne m'étonnerait pas de lui.  
– Tu ne m'as pas paru si "Désolant" en potions, pourtant» s'étonna Remus.  
Harry haussa les épaules.  
« Je pense qu'à mon intention il a dû investir dans un tampon "D" et qu'il veut le rentabiliser»  
Harry s'enquit du déroulement de la journée de Remus. Elle avait été exténuante, mais dans l'ensemble plutôt bonne. Ayant assisté à tous les cours depuis le début de l'année, Remus était parfaitement au courant de l'avancée de chacune des classes, et même de chacun des élèves, puisqu'il n'avait pas eu grand-chose d'autre à observer pour s'occuper au cours des dernières semaines. Il avait eu du mal à imposer son autorité sur certains, mais Remus était si peu sensible aux insultes - la force de l'habitude - que cela n'amusait plus personne au bout de dix minutes. En fait, s'il n'y avait eu la touffeur asphyxiante émanant des chaudrons qu'il devait vérifier et les farces aisées à neutraliser mais non moins fatigantes des Serpentards, Remus se serait vraiment plu à faire ce qu'il faisait - c'était presque harmonieux, ces bruits de bulles qui éclatent, d'ingrédients qu'on tranche et de gémissements de désespoir, non?  
Décidément, Remus aimait enseigner plus que tout.  
Lorsque Harry s'en alla retrouver ses amis, Remus se rendit directement à l'infirmerie. Mais il ne trouva que madame Pomfrey qui lui annonça que Severus s'était de nouveau "échappé" et que, qu'il le retrouvait, il devait absolument le forcer à regagner son lit au plus vite, ou bien il ne serait jamais guéri.  
Remus redescendit donc à ses appartements. Il ne fut pas réellement surpris d'y découvrir Severus, même si la porte d'entrée était pourtant soigneusement verrouillée  
« L'interdiction concernant notre porte commune ne s'applique pas à toi, si je comprends bien? fit Remus de ce ton simple et insouciant qui horripilait tant le maître des potions.  
– Je n'avais pas d'autre moyen d'entrer, tu avais fermé ta porte! se plaignit Severus.  
– Tu étais censé m'attendre à l'infirmerie. J'en reviens, et madame Pomfrey est furieuse! Si elle sait que tu es ici, elle va certainement m'en vouloir  
– Tu es allé à l'infirmerie? s'étonna Severus.  
– Bien sûr! Je te l'avais promis!»  
Le Serpentard haussa les épaules.  
« Et alors, comment s'est passée cette journée?  
– Bien!» s'exclama Remus d'un ton guilleret.  
Il vit très vite que ce n'était pas la bonne réponse.  
« Bien, étant donné que ces gosses sont vraiment insupportables»  
Severus eut l'air un peu plus satisfait.  
« Oui, je me doute que quelqu'un de si peu d'autorité rencontre forcément ce type de problèmes.»  
Remus eut un sourire pincé.  
« Certes. Mais je pense que j'aurai vite pris le coup de main.  
– Oui, eh bien, ne t'installe pas trop non plus, parce que j'ai obtenu de Pomfrey qu'elle me laisse sortir demain soir, dit Severus avec hargne.  
– C'est un soulagement pour moi d'entendre que tu vas mieux, dit Remus - et effectivement, le Serpentard semblait en bien meilleure forme que le matin même.  
– Peuh»  
Pourquoi diable les gens ironiques croyaient-ils toujours les autres ironiques également?  
« Combien d'explosion de chaudron?  
– Aucune, déclara fièrement Remus. Un a fondu et un autre s'est fendu en deux Ce qui n'est guère pire que lorsque _tu_ fais cours», souligna-t-il.  
Severus avait l'air préoccupé.  
« Donne-moi les copies des sixième année.  
– Tu sais, je peux aussi  
– Non.»  
Soupirant, Remus sortit les parchemins de son sac et les tendit à Severus qui commença à y jeter un coup d'il. Il y eut un silence. Pour remplir le vide sonore, Remus se mit à fredonner la petite mélodie qui accompagnait toujours joyeusement ses pensées.  
« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que cette chanson?» demanda-t-il à tout hasard à Severus.  
Celui-ci haussa un sourcil, l'air de se demander si le loup-garou plaisantait. Remus n'insista pas.  
« Au fait, pour ce matin dit-il. Je voulais m'excuser. La potion anti-stress ne me réussit décidément pas  
– En effet, non, dit sèchement Severus.  
– D'ailleurs, je ne m'étais jamais excusé pour la première fois  
– Laisse tomber. Cela remonte à vingt ans, il y a prescription.  
– Mais je tiens à  
– J'aimerais mieux oublier cet incident, si tu veux bien.»  
Remus se tut. C'est alors que Severus, qui devait être vraiment très affaibli par ses blessures, marmonna du bout des lèvres :  
« Je suis désolé pour Black»  
Remus crut qu'il avait mal entendu, mais Severus poursuivit :  
« Je sais que vous étiez hum très proches. Tu dois avoir beaucoup de peine.  
– Oh Tu sais, c'est surtout pour Harry que c'est difficile. Il était sa seule vraie famille. Moi, j'ai perdu un ami d'enfance dont j'avais déjà fait le deuil une première fois il y a quinze ans»  
Le regard de Severus était étrange.  
« Tu n'as pas à minimiser les choses. Même moi j'étais au courant.  
– Au courant? répéta Remus sans comprendre.  
– Pour Black et toi, marmonna Severus, un peu gêné.  
– Je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre  
– Voyons, Lupin! Rien ne t'oblige à m'en parler, mais cesse de faire l'idiot! Votre histoire est connue comme le loup blanc! Si tu me passes l'expression  
– Mais de quoi parles-tu?  
– Écoute Certes, cela ne me regarde pas, mais il est de notoriété publique que toi et Black partagiez plus que de l'amitié  
– Tu veux dire? Oh! se troubla Remus. Je crois que tu fais erreur Sirius n'a jamais Je ne dis pas que nous n'en avons jamais plaisanté, mais Sirius a toujours aimé les femmes.»  
Severus cligna des yeux. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il venait (encore) de se ridiculiser. Mais il y avait une autre explication, qu'il préférait largement :  
« Pourquoi mens-tu?  
– Je ne mens pas! Qui t'a raconté une chose pareille?  
– Mais tout le monde! Tout le monde le sait!  
– Je suis désolé, mais tout le monde se trompe. Enfin, fais appel à ton bon sens Deux garçons homosexuels dans la même promotion de Poudlard, c'est déjà nettement supérieur à la moyenne, sans y ajouter Sirius.»  
Severus dut admettre qu'il avait raison. Mais  
« Attends, comment cela, "deux"?»  
Remus sourit gentiment.  
« Allons, Severus Ne fais pas l'enfant.»  
Severus s'empourpra violemment.  
« Je ne vois pas Qu'est-ce que tu?»  
Incapable de s'exprimer intelligiblement, il se détourna brusquement et quitta la pièce en toute hâte.  
Après cette discussion, Remus jugea plus prudent de ne pas rendre visite au Serpentard le lendemain soir après sa deuxième journée de remplacement.  
Mais il le trouva adossé, raide comme un piquet, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, contre le mur qui séparait leurs deux portes d'entrée.  
« Bonsoir, Severus.»  
L'autre tendit une paume ouverte en gardant obstinément les yeux fixés sur le mur d'en face.  
« Copies.  
– Comment? Voyons, aucune classe n'avait de devoir pour aujourd'hui.»  
Severus grogna, recroisa les bras et resta silencieux.  
« Tu avais peut-être autre chose à me dire?» l'aida Remus.  
Haussement d'épaules.  
« Tu veux qu'on en discute à l'intérieur? Ou chez toi, si tu préfères?  
– Non. (Une pause.) Chez toi.»  
Cependant, Severus ne se montra pas plus loquace à l'intérieur. Remus en profita alors pour remettre sur le tapis une vieille conversation.  
« Qu'as-tu décidé en ce qui concerne mon rôle d'assistant à ton cours?»  
Severus leva vers lui un regard surpris.  
« Hein?  
– Tu n'y as même pas réfléchi, n'est-ce pas? Ce n'est pas grave. Décidons-en ensemble.  
– Écoute, Lupin soupira Severus. J'ai toujours fait mes cours seul. Je ne vois pas quel travail je pourrais bien te donner  
– Je suis d'accord avec Dumbledore sur un point, et c'est que nos méthodes de travail sont aussi radicalement différentes que complémentaires. Tu es un professeur méthodique, efficace; avec toi les élèves apprennent beaucoup en peu de temps - même s'ils doivent faire face à de nombreux échecs Moi, si je ne m'écoutais pas, j'aurais une fâcheuse tendance à prendre les élèves au cas par cas.  
– Impossible d'avancer si on procède comme cela, ricana Severus.  
– Tu sais, dit Remus, je crois que je pourrais t'énoncer les points forts et les lacunes de la plupart de tes élèves  
– Où veux-tu en venir?  
– Si tu veux, on pourrait dire que toi, tu fais le gros du travail, et que moi, je serais là pour retoucher les imperfections  
– Mon enseignement est imparfait, c'est que ce que tu veux dire?»  
Quelle susceptibilité! Remus ne voulait pas échouer maintenant.  
« Eh bien, sûrement que des élèves particulièrement doués, intelligents et attentifs, comme tu as dû l'être autrefois, s'en tireraient parfaitement, mais comme en l'occurrence nous n'avons en grande majorité que des élèves normaux  
– C'est bon, j'ai compris! s'énerva Severus.  
– Alors?  
– Je Ce n'était pas ce dont j'étais venu te parler! Moi je voulais  
– Réponds-moi d'abooord» chantonna Remus.  
Severus plissa les yeux.  
« Fais ce que tu veux. Je m'en fiche, tant que tu ne perturbes pas mon cours.»  
Remus eut un grand sourire et se laissa aller confortablement dans son fauteuil. Il avait enfin remporté une bataille contre le Serpentard.  
« Merci. Reprends. Tu voulais parler de?»  
Le maître des potions se dandina un peu sur son siège et perdit son regard dans le feu.  
« En fait c'est au sujet de la discussion d'hier Tu sais, pour C'est C'est Black qui te l'avait dit?  
– Qui m'avait dit quoi?  
– Tu sais de quoi je parle!  
– Que tu aimes les hommes? Parce que Sirius le savait?!  
– Je n'en suis pas sûr.  
– Quoi qu'il en soit, non, il ne m'a jamais rien dit de tel Mais je suppose que dans ma position, j'étais simplement bien placé pour m'en rendre compte.»  
Severus eut l'air très mal à l'aise et ferma les yeux comme si c'était exactement ce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?» demanda-il, le front plissé.  
Sa voix était plus aiguë que d'ordinaire.  
« Je veux juste dire que, partageant les mêmes préférences, je sais mieux en déceler les manifestations  
– Oh. (Severus ouvrit les yeux.) C'est tout?  
– Bien, oui Quoi d'autre?  
– Rien», répondit précipitamment Severus.  
Il se redressa, paraissant soulagé d'un grand poids.  
« Bon, j'ai à faire.»  
Sans que Remus ait pu dire quoi que ce soit d'autre que «Ah? Bah, euh, bon, à demain», Severus s'était déjà levé et avait gagné l'autre bout de la pièce. Il hésita à ressortir dans le couloir, et préféra finalement emprunter la porte donnant sur ses quartiers, l'entrouvrant juste assez pour y glisser son corps mince. Il craignait sans doute que Remus n'essaie de voir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté Mais où était-il allé chercher que cela l'intéressait? s'indigna Remus, en se renfonçant dans son fauteuil après s'être tordu le cou pour rien.

° ° °

Severus eut tôt fait d'identifier le contenu du chaudron trouvé chez Remus. Et ce n'était autre que du sirop pour la toux.  
Il rageait, pestait, trépignait de ne plus savoir quoi faire. S'engager dans un laborieux calcul des interactions entre les divers produits absorbés par le Gryffondor durant les dernières vingt-quatre heures en espérant pouvoir ensuite fabriquer l'antidote? Ou bien faire ingurgiter à la marmotte toutes sortes de trucs et de machins qui pouvaient avoir un quelconque effet sur elle?  
Peu enclin à réveiller son génie des potions pour si peu, Severus opta pour la seconde solution. Il fouilla donc ses réserves, dénicha diverses potions qui pourraient convenir, les déposa sur une table et la marmotte-garou à côté.  
« Tu aimes me voir hors de moi, hein, Lupin? Mais tu ne gagneras pas cette partie-là. Oooh non. Je suis un maître des potions, moi. S'il existe une potion capable de te guérir, je la trouverai. Et s'il n'en existe pas, je l'inventerai. Na. Et arrête de me regarder de cet air stupide, tu es affligeant.»  
Sur ces paroles pleines de sagesse, Severus attrapa la marmotte et se trouva face à un nouveau problème : comment lui faire avaler la potion? Il trouva bientôt la solution quand, en fouillant ses placards, il tomba sur un vieux biberon de l'époque où lui-même était bébé. Un bref moment de nostalgie nauséeuse passée, il versa la potion dans le biberon et colla la tétine dans la gueule de la bestiole. C'est alors que l'on frappa à sa porte.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on me veut, encore?»  
Il ouvrit la porte à la volée sur un Draco Malfoy qui parut quelque peu décontenancé de trouver son Chef de Maison en train de donner le biberon à un petit animal poilu. L'élève se demanda l'espace d'une seconde s'il était possible que cette chose soit l'enfant de Snape, avant de se ressaisir vite : Snape ne _pouvait_ pas avoir d'enfant, il eût fallu pour cela qu'il fût un être sexué, ce qui était trop abominable à imaginer pour sa candide personne.  
« Que voulez-vous, monsieur Malfoy?  
– Je me demandais, professeur Snape, si, comme le directeur n'est pas là, nous ne pourrions pas en son absence décorer la Grande Salle aux couleurs de Serpentard? Je m'occuperais de tout, bien sûr. J'ai préparé une circulaire à cet effet, si vous vouliez bien signer ici»  
Le gamin lui agita un papier sous le nez.  
« Certainement pas, répondit Severus, ce serait totalement injuste evers les autres Maisons.  
– Oh. Bien, professeur.  
– Malfoy! Revenez. Vous avez mon autorisation. (Il sortit sa baguette pour apposer sa signature sur la circulaire de Draco.) Cela fera les pieds à Dumbledore pour le coup des cent soixante points de dernière minute attribués à Gryffondor il y a cinq ans  
– Merci, professeur!» lança Draco en s'éloignant.  
Ce faisant, il trouva le moyen de s'emplafonner dans Harry Potter qui "passait par là" - Severus aurait réellement apprécié que le morveux se décide à lui lâcher les basques.  
« Dégage, Potter!  
– Toi, dégage!  
– Toi!»  
Agacé, Severus baissa la yeux sur la baguette dans sa main et eut un rictus. Il marmonna un sortilège.  
« Dégage toi-même, Malfoy!  
– T'as un beau cul, Potter!  
– Dég Hein?!»  
Ricanant de son mauvais coup, Severus se retira dans ses quartiers.  
Entre-temps, la marmotte avait avalé le contenu du biberon et le professeur la reposa sur la table pour attendre une transformation. Au début, il ne se passa rien. Puis la marmotte commença à rétracter la tête et à agiter frénétiquement le museau. Ensuite, une fumée bleu pervenche se mit à sortir de ses oreilles.  
Pour finir, elle éructa bruyamment, et ce fut tout.  
Les épaules de Severus retombèrent.  
« Bon, voyons la potion suivante.»

° ° °

À partir du moment où Severus toléra Remus à son cours, tout alla beaucoup mieux - cela aurait difficilement pu être pire de toute façon. Remus vagabondait de table en table, observant et prodiguant des conseils, ce pour quoi il était forcé de consulter tous les soirs pendant des heures des livres de théorie sur la préparation des potions. En continuant ainsi, il risquait véritablement de devenir érudit dans la matière. Un comble pour lui, il va sans dire.  
Severus, au début, prit le travail de Remus avec hauteur et l'ignora totalement, si ce n'était pour lui reprocher de temps à autre d'accaparer trop un élève, ce qui "nuisait au temps de préparation de la potion". Mais bientôt, il tourna de plus en plus autour de son assistant pour tenter d'écouter ce qu'il disait, s'approchant chaque jour un peu plus, et trouvant un prétexte cinglant chaque fois que l'autre s'en apercevait. Finalement, le soir d'Halloween, il engagea pour la première fois une vraie discussion de travail avec Remus.  
Les vacances avaient débuté plusieurs jours auparavant et Severus avait été constamment absent jusque là. Remus fut plutôt content de le retrouver à sa table - très certainement parce qu'il avait oublié entre-temps à quel point le maître des potions pouvait être insupportable - et le salua avec enthousiasme.  
« Bonsoir, Severus! Ravi de te retrouver en parfaite santé!»  
Les yeux noirs cherchèrent le sarcasme dans ceux de Remus.  
« Eh bien, je suis navré de ne pas pouvoir en dire autant, Lupin.»  
L'entrain de Remus retomba, comme le soufflé au fromage quand on le sort du four, parfois.  
« Pas de doute, tu es bien de retour et égal à toi-même Alors? On ne fête pas Halloween, chez les Mangemorts?  
– Oh, si. On organise une immense orgie et le Seigneur des Ténèbres est la Reine de la soirée. C'est juste que le maître m'avait déjà choisi pour être son Roi la dernière fois et que cela n'avait donc aucun intérêt d'y aller aujourd'hui.»  
Inconsciemment, Remus avait froncé le nez d'horreur. Severus soupira.  
« Non, on ne fête pas Halloween chez les Mangemorts, on le fait avec sa petite famille, comme tout le monde.»  
Il vida d'un trait son verre de Champomy au potiron.  
Remus eut un rire embarrassé et se détourna pour contempler un moment la _guest star_ de la soirée : le fantôme du Cavalier Sans Tête, qui allait et venait dans la salle en jonglant avec des citrouilles. Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête - pardon, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington - lui jetait de temps à autres des regards envieux.  
Plutôt sexy, le Cavalier, pour un grand mutilé.  
« Je serais toi, Lupin, je ne compterais pas trop sur un être immatériel pour me réchauffer cette nuit, ricana Severus qui avait surpris son regard.  
– Je me demande bien d'où te vient une idée pareille», lui retourna Remus en pleine poire, refusant de s'avouer avoir été effleuré une seule seconde par cette éventualité.  
Severus se renfrogna et siffla un nouveau verre de Champomy cul sec en essayant de se persuader qu'il s'agissait de Champagne.  
« Lupin, nous n'allons pas pouvoir continuer ainsi.»  
Remus leva des sourcils interrogateurs.  
« J'ai le sentiment que notre collaboration ne mène nulle part.  
– C'est ce que tu penses? fit Remus d'une voix douce.  
– En fait il ne s'agit même pas d'une collaboration : nous travaillons en parallèle  
– On ne fait que se croiser alors que nous passons la journée ensemble, acquiesça Remus.  
– Exactement. Tu viens t'immiscer dans mon cours, mais je ne sais même pas ce que tu y fais.  
– Nous sommes des étrangers l'un pour l'autre» dit Remus avec des trémolos dans la voix.  
Severus fronça les sourcils, mais continua néanmoins :  
« Donc, dans ces conditions, je pense qu'il est mieux de tout arrêter.  
– N'est-ce pas un peu radical?  
– Nous n'avons manifestement aucun avenir ensemble, à quoi bon s'obstiner? Et puis, il faut penser aux enfants  
– Oh, oui, les enfants, opina Remus. Ce sont toujours eux qui souffrent le plus dans ce genre d'histoires.  
– Euh Oui. Il faut penser à ce qui est mieux pour eux.  
– En plus, ton ficus ne m'aime pas.  
– Mon?  
– Je l'ai remarqué, tu sais. À chaque fois que j'entre dans la salle de classe, il fait la tête, alors que quand c'est toi, au contraire  
– Hum Lupin Tu vas bien?»  
Remus tapa du poing sur la table.  
« Mais tu sais, Severus, je ne pense pas qu'on devrait baisser les bras!  
– Ah Ah non?  
– Il faut juste que chacun y mette du sien! Ce que je te propose, c'est qu'on se voie après les cours pour mettre en commun nos informations et travailler plus activement à faire progresser les élèves  
– Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai besoin de toi pour cela?  
– Eh bien, par exemple, sais-tu que Parvati Patil, bien qu'étant une élève appliquée, a un sérieux problème avec la manipulation des insectes?»  
Sur sa lancée, Remus relata les défauts d'une bonne demi-douzaine d'élèves, ne s'arrêtant finalement qu'en remarquant que les sourcils de son interlocuteur étaient de plus en plus froncés et ses narines dangereusement retroussées. Il dit comme une excuse :  
« Je ne connais pas toutes les difficultés des élèves de tête, seulement je me penche avec plus d'attention sur les élèves les plus âgés, car c'est eux qui ont les lacunes les plus urgentes à combler Vois-tu.»  
Severus se servit un nouveau verre de Champomy.  
« Donc Tu proposes qu'on travaille ensemble?»  
Un frisson le parcourut à ce mot, le faisant renverser quelques gouttes de Champomy sur le dos de sa main. Remus, toujours prêt à se rendre utile, essuya les gouttes de ses doigts agiles d'une façon que, de loin, à la table des Gryffondor par exemple, on eut pu prendre pour une caresse, ce qui expliqua peut-être le soudain évanouissement de l'élève nommé Harry Potter, et justifia en tout cas que Severus retire sa main avec vivacité.  
« Tu as vraiment les nerfs à fleur de peau, Severus, remarqua Remus avec surprise.  
– Ne fais pas ce genre de gestes bizarres, Lupin!»  
Remus sourit intérieurement et ouvrit des yeux innocents.  
« Quel genre de gestes bizarres, Severus?» fit-il en posant une main dans le bas du dos du maître des potions.  
Severus avala le contenu de son verre de travers.  
« Regardez, Harry s'est encore évanoui!» put-on entendre à la table de Gryffondor.  
Remus tapota Severus dans le dos pour l'aider à reprendre sa respiration, puis reprit :  
« Tu es d'accord pour notre nouvelle collaboration, Severus?  
– Hum Tu arrêteras de toucher ma jambe avec ton genou si j'accepte?  
– Tout ce que tu voudras, Severus, dit Remus sans se départir de son sourire.  
– Alors essayons  
– Merci Severus! Tu ne le regretteras pas!  
– J'aimerais partager ton optimisme insensé. Ce ne doit pas être pour rien que les imbéciles sont heureux  
– Il faut trinquer à ce grand jour!»  
Ce premier verre de Champomy que Remus but fut suivi par de nombreux autres. Si bien que, à la fin de la soirée, lorsque tous les élèves furent allés se coucher et que Sir Nicholas eut disparu on ne savait trop où avec le Cavalier Sans Tête, Remus était écroulé sur la table et fredonnait dans son sommeil.  
« Severus, dit Albus, vous raccompagnerez Remus dans sa chambre?  
– Mais, monsieur le directeur»  
Severus s'apprêtait à se défendre exactement comme quand on lui demandait de ramasser un papier qu'il n'avait pas jeté, mais, sans doute parce qu'il savait très bien que toutes ses protestations seraient vaines, il n'insista pas plus et passa un des bras de Remus sur ses épaules avant de prendre la direction des cachots. Remus, qui n'était pas plus endormi que cela, ne se serait pas avancé jusqu'à dire que Severus y mettait de la bonne volonté pour le simple plaisir de pouvoir serrer son petit corps de loup-garou contre lui, mais une partie de lui-même aimait beaucoup à l'imaginer.  
« Ah, Severus, tu es mon sauveur! bafouilla Remus comme ils arrivaient chez lui.  
– Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu te saouler au Champomy, Lupin!  
– J'ai peut-être bien rajouté un peu de rhum dans mon verre  
– Tu quoi? Tu es totalement irresponsable, ma parole!  
– J'en ai marre d'être responsable tout le temps, si tu savais»  
Severus ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'un coup de pied et entraîna l'irresponsable vers le lit.  
« Dis, Severus, je viens de penser à un truc. Tu voudrais pas qu'on s'envoie en l'air?  
– _Je te demande pardon_?! s'étrangla le Serpentard en lâchant Remus sur le matelas.  
– Qu'on couche ensemble! Ça ferait partir un peu de cette tension qu'il y a entre nous, tu ne crois pas?  
– Tu es bien plus ivre que je ne le croyais grommela Severus tout en empêchant Remus de déboutonner sa robe.  
– Allez quoi, tu me plais et je suis presque sûr que je te plais aussi, alors qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus?  
– Il me faut plus!»  
Severus repoussa Remus qui s'étala sur le lit. Il ne s'en releva pas avant d'entendre la porte de ses appartements claquer.  
Il se sentait vraiment idiot. Encore, s'il avait véritablement été saoul, il aurait eu une excuse pour son comportement, mais là L'arrivée de la Pleine Lune, peut-être? L'excuse était usée mais toujours efficace. Il ressentait tout tellement plus fort L'odeur de la peau du Serpentard lui était montée à la tête. Oui, Severus était à lui seul plus grisant que tout le rhum qu'il pourrait jamais mettre dans son Champomy.

° ° °

Severus ne comprenait pas. Il avait tout essayé. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il s'acharnait à tester toutes les potions possibles et imaginables sur ce pauvre rongeur, mais rien n'y faisait. Il avait essayé des potions qui redonnent leur apparence d'origine aux individus maudits, enchantés, envoûtés, des potions qui annulaient les métamorphoses, les charmes, les sortilèges, mais, si l'on exceptait la fois où elle s'était transformée en grenouille, la marmotte restait inchangée, et était maintenant très fatiguée.  
C'était terrible. Le seul cas de changement d'apparence immuable par la magie était celui du loup-garou. Mais c'était une marmotte, bon sang! Et la pleine lune était passée depuis belle lurette!  
Devant ce casse-tête irrationnel, Severus en perdait son latin, son hébreu et son araméen (le grec ancien subsistait cependant). Il n'en dormait plus la nuit, si ce n'était pour faire d'angoissants cauchemars pleins de marmottes qui hurlaient à la pleine lune et de chaudrons dans lesquels il se noyait et de crottes de marmottes géantes qui lui roulaient dessus. Il en oubliait même de lire _Potion Passion_, son magazine préféré.  
Ne voyant plus d'autre solution, il ressortit tout ce qu'il avait ramassé chez le loup-garou. L'hideuse tasse fleurie, les emballages de bonbons, la boîte de chocolats, la _Gazette du Sorcier_ La _Gazette du Sorcier_?  
Severus déplia le journal. Il reconnu aussitôt le numéro dont il s'agissait et pour cause : c'était celui qui rendait compte de la remise de son Ordre de Merlin Première Classe la semaine passée. Cependant, la photo de cet exemplaire avait été découpée Il alla voir l'article qu'il avait soigneusement encadré et mis en vitrine à côté de sa prestigieuse médaille, et compara avec l'exemplaire de Remus. Oui, c'était bien ce qu'il pensait, le loup-garou l'avait découpé, lui, Severus Snape! À force d'examiner a photo, il remarqua quelque chose qui lui avait échappé jusque là, tant il avait été focalisé sur sa propre personne. Juste derrière lui se trouvait Remus lui-même - il n'avait eu qu'un Ordre de Merlin Seconde Classe, haha - et ce Remus photographique fixait le Severus photographique avec des yeux des yeux avec lesquels il n'aurait pas dû le regarder, et poussait de temps en temps un petit soupir que le professeur ne chercha pas à interpréter.  
Severus resta un moment pensif après cette découverte, puis se ressaisit, jeta le journal dans sa corbeille et retourna à la confection de l'antidote de Remus.

° ° °

Remus avait le sentiment ridicule de se préparer pour un rendez-vous amoureux.  
La journée venait de finir et, comme il en avait désormais l'habitude, il allait retrouver Severus pour travailler les cours du lendemain et discuter des élèves. Il était revenu à ses appartements pour chercher les notes qu'il avait prises la veille avant de se coucher et, en passant devant son miroir, s'était fait la réflexion qu'il ne payait pas de mine. Aussi avait-il commencé à sortir de son armoire les trois seules robes intactes qu'il possédait - il avait beau se dévêtir avant chaque transformation, le loup en lui trouvait toujours très amusant de réduire ses robes en pièces, trop amusant en vérité pour que, même avec la potion Tue-Loup, Remus parvienne à se maîtriser.  
Il avait donc essayé les robes une à une, parce que celle-ci était jolie mais un peu trop habillée - il ne se rendait pas à un cocktail, n'est-ce pas -, celle-là était sobre mais trop courte et il n'avait plus de pantalon décent, quant à celle-là elle le mettait plutôt en valeur, mais est-ce que Severus aimait le bleu? Arrivé à ce point de ses réflexions vestimentaires, il se sermonna pour être aussi idiot, se rappela que la coquetterie n'était pas son style, surtout sans raison valable, et enfila la première robe. Puis en changea pour la bleue parce que, non, décidément, l'autre était trop festive.  
À peine en eut-il refermé le dernier bouton que Severus entra par la porte commune, faisant faire à Remus un bond de vingt-huit centimètre sur place.  
« Lupin, est-ce qu'il te reste des yeux de scarabées en réserve? J'ai oublié d'en reprendre et»  
Le maître des potions se servait déjà dans les étagères de Remus.  
« Severus! Tu aurais pu frapper!  
– Pour quoi faire?  
– Mais J'aurais pu être _ne pas être habillé_!  
– Bien sûr que non, sinon je ne serais pas entré, éluda aisément le Serpentard. Bon, tu te dépêches?  
– Oui oui, je suis prêt» fit Remus, qui aurait été embarrassé de son retard s'il n'avait détecté avec contentement une odeur de savon toute fraîche sur le professeur de potions. « Désolé de t'avoir fait _attendre_.  
– Tu peux être désolé; tu as mis tellement de temps que j'ai eu le temps de corriger trois copies, fit Severus avec une décontraction forcée.  
– Je n'en doute pas, sourit Remus.  
– Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu as ce sourire, Lupin.  
– Ah non? Au fait, puisque tu es là et que je suis là aussi, on peut tout aussi bien travailler ici, non?»  
Le Serpentard hésita.  
« À moins que tu ne préfères chez toi, bien entendu  
– Non, ici c'est très bien», dit Severus abruptement.  
Il déposa ses affaires sur la table et s'assit sans gêne dans le siège de Remus, qui s'en trouva étrangement ému. Le loup-garou prit une chaise et s'installa à côté du Serpentard.  
« Demain, on fait la potion de Force avec les Gryffondors et Serpentards de cinquième année. Est-ce que tu ne devrais pas surveiller la petite Weasley?  
– Si, elle risque de rater le tranchage de l'aspic avec sa phobie des serpents. Il va aussi falloir une préparation théorique au sujet de la phase finale pour Crivey»  
Tout au long de leur petit entretien, Remus fit exprès d'effleurer maintes fois la main du Serpentard sous un prétexte quelconque, et se réjouit très puérilement de ce que l'autre ne la retira pas une seule fois.  
Il ne restait qu'une journée de classe avant les vacances de Noël, aussi Severus tenait à planifier ses cours du second trimestre dès à présent. Remus se sentit flatté d'être joint d'office à ces préparatifs, et bien qu'il se fasse déjà tard, il ne tenait pas du tout à ce que Severus rentre chez lui.  
« Et tu fais quoi, pendant les vacances?  
– En quoi ça t'intéresse, Lupin? Tu dois te douter que qu'_il_ va très probablement me rappeler à lui.  
– Oh Vous allez accrocher des boules et des guirlandes sur Lord Voldemort et vous chanterez des cantiques?  
– Je ne crois pas, non.  
– Hahaha - hum Et donc Tu ne seras pas là de toutes les vacances?  
– Comment diable veux-tu que je le sache? Je devrais être de retour à la rentrée, c'est tout ce qui compte.  
– Bien évidemment.»  
Severus, qui devait soutenir sa tête pour se tenir éveillé, commençait à fatiguer sérieusement et il vint un moment où il posa sa plume pour se frotter les yeux. Remus, qui voulait retarder le plus possible son départ, s'exclama :  
« Je vais me faire du café, tu en veux?»  
Severus opina en étouffant un bâillement. Remus bondit aussitôt vers l'autre bout de la pièce où il rangeait ses tasses et son café en grain. Quelques minutes et autant de tours de magie plus tard, le café était prêt. Il déposa doucement le plateau devant le Serpentard et reprit sa place.  
« Je l'ai fait fort, j'espère que tu Severus?»  
Remus était stupéfait. Le professeur de potions était toujours dans la même position, menton sur le poing et coude sur la table, mais ses yeux étaient clos et il s'était manifestement assoupi. Remus hésita, observa un moment l'endormi avec une sorte d'attendrissement, puis se décida à le réveiller en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.  
« Severus?»  
Son geste eut pour seul effet de détruire l'équilibre précaire du Serpentard, qui tomba du côté où Remus l'avait fait pencher, c'est-à-dire sur ses genoux.  
« Ah! paniqua le Gryffondor tandis que Severus fronçait les sourcils en grommelant. Euh, oh, pardon, je ne voulais pas»  
Severus s'appuya sur les jambes de Remus pour se redresser, et le Gryffondor eut bien du mal à ignorer la main posée en haut de sa cuisse. L'autre releva la tête vers lui en clignant des yeux. S'apercevant sans doute de la proximité inhabituelle de son assistant, il s'écarta précipitamment pour se renfoncer dans sa chaise.  
« Qu'est-ce que Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
– Rien! assura Remus. Tu t'es juste endormi  
– Et tu as voulu en profiter pour me faire un blague, c'est ça? Tu as écrit mon visage? Tu as changé la couleur de mes cheveux?»  
Severus regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'un miroir et se leva vers celui de l'armoire.  
« Je n'ai rien fait! se défendit Remus. Tu es juste tombé Je crois que tu devrais rentrer te coucher, ajouta-t-il presque à contrecur.  
– Je crois aussi que j'ai passé trop de temps ici», acquiesça Severus en faisant volte-face, apparemment satisfait par l'image que lui offrait son reflet.  
Il ramassa ses affaires sans un mot. Remus soupira :  
« J'aimerais que tu me fasses confiance, Severus.»  
L'autre sembla presque choqué par ces mots. Sans doute pensait-il qu'un loup-garou ne serait jamais digne de confiance. Remus était bien trop las pour insister, et le laissa regagner ses quartiers. Il ne savait décidément pas quoi penser de cet homme. À certains moments, il pouvait être vraiment horripilant. Et à d'autres  
« Lupin?»  
Le Serpentard venait de passer la tête par la porte commune.  
« Tu pourrais me donner le bocal d'yeux de scarabées que j'ai laissé sur ton bureau?  
– Ah. Oui, voilà»  
Comme il s'exécutait, Remus résista à l'envie de prendre la main du Serpentard et lui passa sagement le bocal. Il resta quelques instants rêveur devant la porte de nouveau close puis, obéissant à une impulsion absurde, frappa. Étonnamment, la porte s'ouvrit avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de taper le second coup.  
« Oui? fit Severus, dont le masque d'indifférence vacilla.  
– Euh Je, euh» Naturellement, il aurait dû songer à ce qu'il allait dire _avant_ de frapper, mais ce n'était pas ainsi que fonctionnaient les impulsions absurdes. « Tu voudrais faire quelque chose mettons, samedi prochain?  
– Comme quoi?»  
Qu'il était captivant, ce sourcil en accent circonflexe.  
« Eh bien, euh prendre le thé, par exemple  
– Tu n'as rien trouvé de plus banal et dénué d'intérêt?»  
Remus soupira, dépité.  
« Non. Malheureusement. Je me suis pourtant longtemps entraîné à faire des invitations qu'on n'a pas envie d'accepter, mais je reconnais que j'aurais pu faire mieux cette fois-ci.»  
La plaisanterie était amère. Severus répliqua alors sur le même ton :  
« En effet. Et pour te faire affronter les conséquences de ta médiocrité, je vais accepter.»  
Remus cligna des yeux. Plusieurs fois.  
« Je ne sais quelle réponse tu cherches en me fixant de la sorte, Lupin, mais je ne saurais trop te conseiller de me la demander directement, nous gagnerons du temps.»  
_Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser?_ fut la question qui traversa l'esprit de Remus. Mais il dit :  
« Où préfères-tu qu'on se retrouve? Chez moi ou ch  
– Chez toi.  
– Bien, bien.  
– Bien.  
–   
–   
– Bonsoir, alors.  
– Oui, c'est ça.»  
Severus referma la porte. Remus s'interdit de chanter.  
Seulement voilà, le surlendemain, samedi, premier jour des vacances, à l'heure du thé, sans prévenir personne, Severus était déjà parti.

° ° °

« Taisez-vous! Je ne veux rien entendre! Je me fiche que vous ayez les oreillons, qu'il y ait une inondation dans la Grande Salle ou que votre grand-mère ait fait une chute de balai! _Ne venez plus me déranger, est-ce que c'est clair_?!  
– M Mais ce sont vos élèves Ils ont encore déclenché une bagarre se lamenta Flitwick.  
– Comme par hasard, ce sont toujours _mes_ élèves! s'exclama Severus avec une mauvaise foi assez extraordinaire. Je suis occupé, repassez pus tard. Ou plutôt, ne repassez pas. Déguerpissez, allez, allez! Je veux qu'on me laisse TRANQUILLE!»  
Et il claqua la porte si fort que le sol en vibra presque.  
Comment pourrait-il jamais réussir quoi que ce soit si on ne le laissait jamais en paix? Il avait besoin de se concentrer, réfléchir, créer! Certes, Severus manquait à ses devoirs de remplaçant du directeur, mais il ne pouvait s'occuper de tout. Il recevait des plaintes de Gryffondors, de Serdaigles et même de Poufsouffles qui s'alarmaient de ce que les Serpentards faisaient la loi à Poudlard. Il avait raisonnablement choisi de les ignorer. Sir Nicholas était venu signaler des graffitis dans des couloirs clamant des messages comme "_Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête est un nécrophile_", qu'il jugeait assez offensants. Énervé, Severus lui avait rétorqué que seule la vérité blessait et l'avait redirigé vers Filch pour "ce type de soucis domestiques".  
Et Remus? Remus était une marmotte, et restait une marmotte. Une marmotte en bonne santé, toutefois. Le maître des potions avait quelque peu oublié dans un premier temps que le rongeur avait besoin de se nourrir de temps en temps, mais à présent il faisait pousser tous les jours du trèfle à son intention, et le laissait gober les araignées des cachots.  
La situation commençait à stagner sérieusement. Déjà cinq jours! Plus le temps passait et plus l'espoir de Severus s'amenuisait. Pourtant, il y était presque, il allait finir l'antidote spécial, et alors peut-être  
Severus secoua la tête et revint au grand chaudron qui occupait le centre de la pièce. Il augmenta le feu, balança des herbes, fit tourner la mixture avec sa baguette, y trempa le doigt pour goûter. Il ajouta un peu de sel et se servit un bol du liquide brûlant, qu'il but rapidement. Rien de tel qu'un peu de soupe survitaminée pour braver les nuits blanches.  
Il éteignit le feu sous ce chaudron et alla le ranimer sous le second, de taille plus modeste, qui bouillonnait doucement dans un coin.

° ° °

La fin des vacances de Noël arriva sans qu'on ait eu la moindre nouvelle de Severus. Il avait été absent de toutes les réunions de l'Ordre; certains commençaient à murmurer qu'il avait trahi la résistance pour retourner définitivement auprès de son maître, d'autres, qu'il était mort. Fou d'inquiétude, Remus commençait à rejoindre les seconds. Dumbledore faisait cependant taire les uns comme les autres, réaffirmant aux premiers sa confiance absolue en la fidélité de Severus à son endroit, et répondant aux seconds toujours sur le même ton guilleret : « Severus ne mourrait jamais sans nous le faire savoir.»  
Le professeur ne réapparut pas pour le premier cours de potions de la nouvelle année. Remus travailla d'arrache-pied pour maintenir un niveau d'enseignement correct, passant trop de temps à combler ses propres lacunes pour s'occuper en plus de celles des élèves. Il prit également l'initiative de corriger les dizaines de copies en retard qu'il trouva dans le bureau de Severus en cherchant ses plans de cours, mais même en essayant de se faire systématiquement plus strict que sa nature ne le disposait à l'être, il lui semblait que les élèves avaient tous progressé; à l'exception de quelques cas particuliers, comme Hermione Granger qui, en dépit de ses efforts, plafonnait funestement à la note maximale.  
Et puis, enfin, à la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix qui se tint à l'issue de la première semaine de rentrée, Albus Dumbledore arriva avec une lettre. La missive, écrite de la main de Severus, était brève et l'excusait de son absence en prétextant des problèmes familiaux. Sans doute Voldemort se souciait-il de ne pas éveiller trop de soupçons sur son "agent double" et lui avait-il fait rédiger ce mot, mais Remus s'étonna que ces nouvelles soient si tardives.  
« Oh, mais je l'ai reçue il y a trois jours, dit alors Albus. Je suis navré, Remus, n'étant pas à Poudlard il ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit de vous prévenir plus tôt.»  
Remus rosit, bégaya qu'il n'avait pas de raison d'être prévenu avant qui que ce soit, et en voulu malgré lui à Albus pour ne l'avoir pas fait.  
À la veille de la deuxième semaine, Remus se résolut après quelques tergiversations à demander au directeur l'autorisation de pénétrer dans les appartements de Severus. Il lui fallait absolument ses plans de cours et ses sujets de devoirs, et il n'avait pu les trouver nulle part dans son bureau. Albus accepta de lever les protections, et Remus put, pour la toute première fois et avec une excitation comparable à celle qu'il éprouvait devant un assortiment de chocolats surprises, s'introduire dans la vie privée du professeur de potions.  
Remus chercha les plans de cours un peu partout et, il faut bien le dire, assez peu judicieusement. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, il choisit d'examiner la salle de bain, le salon, et même la chambre avant même de jeter un il à la table de travail. C'était peut-être qu'il cherchait autre chose; quelque chose d'horrible, par exemple, quelque chose qui justifiait que Severus ne laisse jamais personne entrer chez lui, quelque chose qui lui ferait haïr le Serpentard pour de bon et qui chasserait au loin toute pensée troublante qu'il ait jamais pu avoir pour lui. Et il s'en fallut de peu qu'il repartit sans avoir trouvé.  
Car il y avait foule de choses à voir dans l'antre du professeur de potions qui, contrairement à celle de Remus, était habitée depuis de nombreuses années et révélait bien des choses sur son propriétaire. Même si la plus grande partie du mobilier était en ébène, et que la décoration était par ailleurs assez dépouillée, les dizaines de chandeliers qui s'allumaient de toutes parts à l'entrée de Remus dans une pièce rendaient l'endroit assez chaleureux, à sa manière. La chambre en particulier était très vivante, avec cette grosse lampe en forme de champignon sur la table de nuit, ces piles de livres autour du lit, et cette étonnante collection d'agitateurs à chaudrons qui recouvraient les murs.  
Remus eut tout loisir de s'attarder devant les rayonnages de la bibliothèque pour trouver, parmi tous les traités scientificomagiques et les encyclopédies et les manuels de potions, quelques très rares romans et recueils de poèmes (dont un à la gloire des glougloutements des potions et des tintements des chaudrons).  
Il ne se priva pas d'inspecter la vitrine contenant les diplômes du Serpentard - étrange orgueil, à la vérité, que d'exposer bien en vue les objets de sa fierté dans une pièce ou personne d'autre n'entrait jamais. Il alla jusqu'à ouvrir placards et tiroirs, examinant le service à thé de Severus, les chaussettes de Severus, les brosses à dents de Severus.  
Il n'y avait rien de condamnable ici, c'était un intérieur très ordinaire; ordinaire et absolument fascinant pour Remus. Jamais encore il n'avait approché l'homme aussi intimement - singulier, n'est-ce pas, que cela dût se faire en son absence.  
Lorsqu'enfin Remus se décida à retirer les plans de cours de leur juste place et à déserter les lieux, il faillit bien ne pas remarquer le rideau sur le mur de droite. Avisant son emplacement et sa taille, il devina que derrière devait se trouver leur porte commune. Obéissant à sa curiosité ou à quelque autre intuition, il tira le rideau, et eut une forte surprise. La porte, qui se trouvait dans un renfoncement, était grande ouverte! Comment était-ce possible, alors qu'il avait tenté de l'ouvrir un peu plus tôt pour constater qu'elle avait été verrouillée par Severus?  
Il s'approcha, intrigué. Quelque chose clochait. Il avança la main et se heurta à un lourd panneau de bois. En y regardant mieux, il remarqua avec stupeur qu'il voyait les veines du bois et les clous de la porte en transparence devant l'image de ses propres appartements. Remus secoua la tête, incrédule. Pourtant, il devait se rendre à l'évidence : la porte était bien fermée, mais le Serpentard l'avait rendue transparente de son côté!  
Remus actionna la poignée, et la porte s'ouvrit sans plus de difficulté. Il en examina l'autre face; elle était parfaitement opaque. Et pourtant, lorsqu'il y passait la main, il pouvait nettement la voir depuis le côté de Severus. Comme une glace sans tain, en somme  
Remus sentait la colère s'insinuer en lui. Le manque de confiance du Serpentard avait donc atteint un tel degré qu'il avait usé de ce stratagème pour le surveiller? Dans un état de fureur inhabituel chez lui, il jaillit hors des appartements du professeur de potions et se rendit directement dans le bureau du directeur.  
Celui-ci l'accueillit avec bienveillance et écouta le récit de sa découverte sans paraître particulièrement surpris.  
« Cette fois, il est allé trop loin, monsieur le directeur!» conclut Remus.  
Albus caressa sa barbe en souriant. Un éclair amusé passa dans ses yeux  
« Vous le saviez? fit Remus, horrifié.  
– Non! lui assura aussitôt le directeur en riant. Mon omniscience s'arrête pudiquement aux portes des quartiers privés, je vous rassure  
– Mais alors pourquoi prenez-vous cet air de savoir quelque chose que je ne sais pas?  
– Parce que je sais quelque chose que vous ne savez pas», dit joyeusement Albus.  
Remus se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en face du directeur.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est? Dites-moi.»  
Albus balança la tête de droite et de gauche d'un air indécis.  
« Je ne sais pas si je puis me le permettre Severus serait certainement fou de rage s'il savait  
– Je suis fou de rage de ne pas savoir! Monsieur le directeur, si je me trompe, vous devez m'expliquer. (Et, bien que ce fût contraire à ses principes, il ajouta :) Severus n'en saura rien.  
– Bien, bien, concéda Albus, un peu facilement pour avoir jamais eu l'intention de garder son secret pour lui. Je vous fais confiance pour ne pas l'utiliser contre lui  
– Je ne m'appelle pas Severus Snape! s'indigna Remus.  
– Bon. Alors je dois vous dire que vous vous méprenez probablement sur les intentions de Severus. Je doute que cette porte ait jamais été destinée à vous nuire, étant donnée l'_estime_ qu'il a pour vous.»  
Remus ne put réprimer un éclat de rire.  
« Estime? Vous êtes tombé sur la tête, monsieur le directeur!  
– Je vous ai déjà dit que les heurts de ma boîte crânienne ne vous concernaient pas, rétorqua sévèrement Albus. Je sais que Severus n'est pas très démonstratif, mais vos relations s'étaient améliorées, récemment, non?  
– Je le croyais, marmonna Remus. Mais maintenant que je constate qu'il m'espionne»  
Il se sentait trahi et blessé.  
« Peut-être avait-il juste envie de vous voir Il a toujours agi de cette façon envers vous, après tout.  
– Comment cela?  
– Autrefois, lorsque vous étiez étudiants, il était moins discret, bien sûr. Sirius avait fini par remarquer qu'il vous épiait  
– Évidemment, il voulait absolument découvrir pourquoi je disparaissais tous les mois Nous faire renvoyer, mes amis et moi, a toujours été sa principale occupation!  
– Peut-être, dit Albus. Pour James et Sirius, en tout cas, c'est certain. Pour vous Sirius était arrivé à une autre conclusion.  
– Quand vous en a-t-il parlé? s'étonna Remus.  
– Un soir Ce soir où Severus a emprunté le passage secret du Saule Cogneur. J'ai convoqué Sirius dans mon bureau pour lui demander des explications Il n'était pas fier, vous savez.  
– Je sais, oui Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit?  
– Il semble qu'il avait mené un raisonnement fort juste. Il s'était dit qu'en étant confronté à votre véritable nature, Severus ne pourrait que vous détester. Et cela a bien fonctionné, vous ne trouvez pas?»  
Remus était perdu.  
« Mais enfin, pourquoi aurait-il voulu que Severus me déteste?»  
Albus entortilla négligeamment un doigt dans sa barbe.  
« Parce que Sirius était un ami protecteur et qu'il n'aimait pas l'estime que ce, je cite, "futur Mangemort en puissance de Snape" nourrissait à votre égard. Franchement, Remus, vous n'êtes pas très perspicace. Je vous ai dit ce que Sirius m'a révélé; pour le reste, faites fonctionner votre imagination.»  
Remus était pétrifié.  
« C'est C'est Cest tout à fait ridicule, voyons Sirius a très bien pu se méprendre  
– Oh, oui, bien sûr, acquiesça Albus en souriant de toutes ses dents. Ce n'est pas comme si Sirius avait jamais été doué pour deviner ce genre de choses.»  
La discussion s'acheva ainsi, et ce n'est qu'une fois sorti du bureau que Remus se rappela. Un sourire nostalgique vint à ses lèvres. Sirius avait compris l'attirance de James pour Lily bien avant James lui-même.

° ° °

Severus était ravi par la tournure qu'avait pris la potion. Elle répondait parfaitement à ses espérances, et il se rengorgea de son propre génie pendant cinq bonne minutes, brandissant à bout de bras la fiole contenant la totalité du contenu du chaudron - cela avait beaucoup diminué à la cuisson.  
« À nous deux, marmotte!» sourit-il.  
Cela allait marcher, cela devait marcher, cela ne pouvait que marcher. Il avait refait cinquante fois les calculs, pris des précautions infinies, offert une attention de chaque seconde, et ce qu'il avait créé là, c'était du génie à l'état pur, il méritait un, non, deux Ordres de Merlin pour une telle perfection.  
Il préleva un peu du liquide dans une seringue. Il tendit ensuite la main vers le rongeur sur la table, qui y grimpa aussitôt et donna un affectueux coup de dents à la paume ouverte. Severus cilla mais grinça :  
« Même pas mal!»  
Et il approcha sa seringue de l'animal. À cet instant, on frappa à la porte.  
Quelque chose explosa à l'intérieur de Severus.  
Ni la marmotte ni la seringue ne comprirent comment elles se retrouvèrent de nouveau sur la table. Severus avait libéré le loup en lui Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de ses appartements, elle manqua de sortir de ses gonds. Lorsqu'il hurla «_QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ?!_» les murs tremblèrent et les trois êtres livides à sa porte s'entrechoquèrent misérablement. Lorsqu'il dévisagea Harry, Ron et Hermione de ses yeux injectés de sang, ils crurent qu'ils allaient en mourir.  
« On On On bégaya Hermione.  
– On est venu vous dire réussit à prononcer Harry  
– On est venu vous dire qu'on s'en va!» glapit Ron.  
Harry lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.  
« Non On est venu parce que On s'inquiète tous pour le professeur Lupin et  
– Je suis très curieuse de voir la potion que vous avez conçue pour le ramener! fit Hermione, les yeux brillants.  
– _Hermione_!» souffla Harry.  
Severus se demanda brièvement comment la morveuse pouvait être au courant, puis il se rappela que Harry était encore venu deux jours auparavant lui tirer les vers du nez.  
Il fit de son mieux pour retrouver un semblant de calme.  
« Vos intentions sont louables, mademoiselle Granger, et j'aurais souhaité que vos camarades soient aussi avides de savoir. Malheureusement pour vous, j'étais sur le point d'administrer l'antidote, vous m'avez donc interrompu au milieu d'une procédure extrêmement délicate et je ne désire pas»  
Il s'interrompit. Il venait de jeter un coup d'il à l'intérieur de ses appartements.  
« Non  
– Professeur Snape?»  
Severus lâcha la porte pour se précipiter vers sa table de travail.  
Le flacon qui contenait la potion était renversé, ouvert, et s'était répandu sur la table. La marmotte, qui en avait bu, gisait à côté, et plus aucun souffle n'animait son corps inerte.  
Le choc de cette découverte, ajouté à la tension et l'épuisement accumulés, terrassa Severus, qui en perdit connaissance.

° ° °

C'était mercredi et les cours avaient repris depuis plus d'un mois déjà, lorsque Severus entra dans les quartiers de Remus par la porte commune, sous les yeux éberlués du Gryffondor qui manqua d'en renverser son encrier. Muet de stupeur, il considéra la vision surréaliste par-dessus ses piles de copies et, la voyant lui lancer un regard exaspéré, commença à se croire fou.  
« Bon sang, Lupin, comment réussis-tu à te donner l'air encore plus crétin que tu ne l'es?»  
Cette hallucination ressemblait tout de même très fortement à son professeur de potions.  
« Severus? fit Remus d'une toute petite voix.  
– Qui d'autre, loup-garou stupide?  
– Tu es rentré»  
_Ne pleure pas, Remus, ce n'est qu'un léger choc émotionnel, ça va aller._  
« Cache ton enthousiasme, ironisa Severus qui ne comprenait vraiment rien à rien dans la vie.  
– Mais depuis quand?  
– Ça fait une petite heure. J'ai été voir Dumbledore, qui m'a dit que tu avais pris tous mes cours en main. Je viens donc voir où tu en es - et réparer les dégâts  
– Tu Tu vas bien? demanda Remus en se levant brusquement de son siège. Tu es passé voir madame Pomfrey? Combien j'ai de doigts?»  
Severus fut passablement surpris de voir le Gryffondor agiter la main devant son nez avec une telle énergie.  
« Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Lupin? ricana-t-il. On croirait que tu t'es fait du soucis pour moi  
– BIEN SÛR que je me suis inquiété! éclata Remus. Un mois et demi que tu as disparu! Quatre semaines sans nouvelles! J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais! Je te voyais prisonnier, subissant des tortures sans fin! La mort était devenue la meilleure des options! Du soucis? Un sang d'encre, oui!»  
Le rictus de Severus avait été balayé par les exclamations de son assistant.  
« Reprends-toi, Lupin, marmonna-t-il, déconcerté. Tu vois bien que je n'ai aucun mal. J'ai passé tout ce temps à regagner la confiance du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et cela n'a pas été une partie de plaisir, mais maintenant ça va. N'invente pas n'importe quel prétexte pour me crier dessus dès mon retour  
– Prétexte?! Est-ce que tu sais seulement tout le temps que j'ai passé à penser à notre rendez-vous manqué? Je me désespérais à l'idée de ne plus jamais avoir l'occasion de te dire tout ce que j'aurais voulu te dire ce jour-là, et toi, toi tu reviens comme une foutue fleur, avec ton foutu sourire narquois, et tu me traites de foutu menteur, et en plus, regarde, tu me rends _grossier_!»  
Severus était de plus en plus tendu. Il s'écarta d'un bond lorsque Remus passa près de lui pour sortir de ses appartements. Sur le seuil, le Gryffondor inspira et expira profondément, avant de se retourner vers Severus :  
« Je te prie de m'excuser, Severus. Je suis très heureux que tu nous sois finalement revenu sain et sauf. J'ai hâte de discuter avec toi au dîner. À plus tard.»  
Et il s'en fut dans les couloirs glacés des cachots.  
À partir de là, comme si un accord tacite avait été conclu entre eux, Severus et Remus recommencèrent à se comporter comme si ni les six semaines d'absence de l'un, ni la petite crise de colère de l'autre n'avaient eu lieu. Remus avait pu constater que les émotions fortes n'étaient plus de son âge, et par conséquent s'était déclaré beaucoup trop vieux pour tomber amoureux. Ainsi, la question était réglée - d'autant plus qu'il aurait fallu être vraiment fou pour aimer quelqu'un comme Severus Snape. L'homme continuait à le mépriser gentiment, presque par habitude, et tout le monde était très heureux ainsi.  
Bon, il y avait toujours le fait que Remus continuait à éprouver un désir ridicule pour le Serpentard, et la porte transparente lui revenait de temps à autre à l'esprit. Mais en fait Severus lui avait toujours plutôt plu, et avait toujours fait des choses bizarres, quant à Sirius il avait toujours raconté n'importe quoi, il n'y avait donc pas de raison de s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit.  
Les vacances de février arrivèrent vite, et si Severus retourna une nouvelle fois près de son maître, il revenait fréquemment à Grimmauld Place faire des rapports pour l'Ordre. Il sentait que Voldemort préparait quelque chose, sans avoir les moyens de savoir précisément quoi. Cela n'étonna personne : le mois de juin allait arriver bien vite pour le Lord noir, il lui fallait organiser sa rituelle tentative du meurtre de Harry, le garçon qui avait survécu et survivait toujours, de toute façon.  
Les cours reprirent normalement, et le mois de mars s'écoula dans sa petite routine quotidienne. Jusqu'à ce soir d'avril, où Remus n'y tint plus.  
« Severus, il faut que je te parle.  
– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Je te préviens, je ne change plus les plans de cours! Inutile d'insister, Lupin, on va déjà être incapable de prendre de l'avance sur le programme de l'année prochaine à cause de tes maudites suggestions.  
– Ce n'est pas cela du tout Je te jure que j'ai fait de mon mieux pour éviter cela, Severus. Je suis vraiment désolé de ce que je m'apprête à te dire. Mais je ne peux endurer cela davantage»  
Il marqua une pause, puis se lança :  
« Je ne supporte plus que tu laisses toujours de côté le chocolat qui va avec ton café.»  
Severus haussa un sourcil.  
« Il n'est pas là pour faire joli, tu sais? continua l'autre, bien décidé à lui faire entendre raison. As-tu jamais réalisé l'alliance incroyable de goût qu'était celle du café et du chocolat? Pourtant toi, tu ne touches jamais au chocolat. Tu n'aimes pas cela?  
– Euh Mais si, mais  
– Alors pourquoi le laisses-tu se morfondre dans sa soucoupe quand il n'attend que toi?  
– Je ne sais pas J'ai juste l'habitude de prendre mon café sans chocolat.  
– Et tu n'en as pas marre?»  
Severus avait presque de la culpabilité dans le regard tandis qu'il regardait son chocolat.  
« Je suppose que l'habitude a ses propres attraits.  
– Mais tu gâches du chocolat!»  
Le ton de Remus virait au tragique. Il lui sembla confusément que cette conversation qu'il avait voulue banale avait pris une tournure bien singulière.  
« Ce n'est que du chocolat», fit Severus en haussant les épaules.  
Remus se retint de hurler "_blasphème_!" à grand-peine.  
« Le chocolat n'est jamais gâché, il va avec bien d'autres choses que le café, ajouta Severus dans un murmure, avant de lever des yeux froids vers Remus. Tu as le don d'amener des sujet de discussion véritablement sots, Lupin. Je préfère encore me coucher que de perdre mon temps pour de pareilles bêtises.»  
Ce fut lorsqu'il se retrouva seul et confusément malheureux que Remus se fit la remarque qu'il n'avait peut-être pas complètement réussi à s'empêcher de tomber amoureux, au bout du compte.  
Le week-end suivant, la catastrophe arriva.  
« Harry a disparu!»  
Albus, Remus et le ministre Fudge, en plein entretien, se tournèrent vers le jeune Ronald Weasley qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau directorial.  
« Son lit est vide! Je crois qu'il s'est fait kidnapper par Vous-Savez-Qui!  
– Allons, allons, ne dramatisez pas, jeune homme, l'apaisa Fudge. C'est impossible, nous ne sommes pas encore en juin.»  
À cet instant, un corbeau se posa sur l'épaule de Dumbledore après avoir lâché une missive. Albus mit une minute ou deux à retrouver le parchemin qui était tombé dans sa barbe, puis le lut.  
« C'est un message du professeur Snape. Voldemort détient Harry. Severus a réussi à échapper à l'attention des autres le temps de nous communiquer l'endroit où nous pourrons les retrouver Il faut vite prévenir l'Ordre.  
– Qu Quoi? bégaya Fudge. Quel Ordre? Qu'est-ce que vous racontez?  
– Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer, monsieur le ministre. Mais je sais maintenant où se trouvent les Mangemorts; allez-vous envoyer vos Aurors?  
– Vous n'allez pas croire les dires de ce traître de Severus Snape? Il veut sûrement vous attirer dans un piège!  
– Harry est en danger; il nous faut le secourir au plus vite.  
– Mais nous ne sommes qu'en avril!» trépigna Fudge.  
Albus décida de l'ignorer et activa un sort qui allait donner le message d'alerte ultime à tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.  
« Qu'est-ce que vous faites?» s'énerva Fudge.  
Il se fit bousculer par Remus.  
« Monsieur le directeur, vous croyez que Severus a pu envoyer ce message sans se faire repérer?  
– Je ne sais pas, Remus, mais je vous avoue que je crains le pire.»  
Ils sortirent tous dans le Grand Hall, où les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix arrivaient déjà en grand nombre.  
« Qui sont-ils? s'étrangla Fudge. Je croyais qu'il était impossible de transplaner à Pourdlard!»  
Albus ne lui adressa pas un regard et expliqua la situation à ses hommes.  
« Vous dites n'importe quoi! brailla Fudge. Nous ne sommes qu'en avril!  
– Allez tous, dit Albus. Nous nous retrouvons sur les lieux.»  
madame Pomfrey arriva avec une grosse boîte bleue qu'elle tendit gravement à Albus. Celui-ci réduisit l'objet jusqu'à pouvoir le faire rentrer dans sa poche.  
« Qu'est-ce donc? s'enquit Remus. Une arme secrète?  
– Hum, plus ou moins, sourit Albus. C'est une glacière de pique-nique.»

° ° °

Lorsque Severus revint à lui, il était installé dans un fauteuil et trois visages haïssables étaient penchés au-dessus de lui.  
« Professeur Snape?  
– AAARGH!» fit-il avec effroi en les reconnaissant.  
Harry, Ron et Hermione reculèrent précipitamment.  
« Que faites-vous ici? Que?»  
Son évanouissement lui revint en mémoire, puis les événements qui l'avaient causé.  
« Lupin! cria-t-il en se redressant dans son siège.  
– Il va bien», assura Harry.  
Hermione arriva alors avec la marmotte dans les bras, qui grognait de plaisir sous les caresses savantes de la jeune fille.  
« Les marmottes sont des animaux très résistants, déclara-t-elle. Nous avons eu peur, mais on lui a juste injecté une dose d'anti-poison et les effets de l'intoxication se sont vite dissipés.»  
Severus se leva et, avec un regard furieux pour Hermione, lui arracha le rongeur des mains et le prit contre lui d'un geste possessif.  
« C'est arrivé à cause de vous, cracha-t-il. Il a failli mourir par votre faute.  
– Et ce n'est pas grâce à vous qu'il s'en est tiré!» gronda Harry, toujours _tellement_ trop impulsif.  
L'expression de Severus lui donna des sueurs froides. Il y avait du _avada kedavra_ dans l'air.  
« Pardon? Est-ce que je dérange?»  
Draco Malfoy venait de passer la tête par la porte entrouverte. Il entra.  
« Professeur? Vous êtes là. Alors voilà, c'est au sujet de _Potter_?!»  
Le garçon s'était figé en apercevant le Gryffondor.  
« Malfoy» fit Harry, un peu rouge, attrapant machinalement un coussin pour dissimuler son postérieur.  
Severus roula les yeux. _Merlin_  
« Tout le monde dehors, fit-il d'un ton ennuyé.  
– Vous avez entendu? ricana Draco.  
– Vous aussi, monsieur Malfoy.  
– Quoi? Pourquoi?  
– Ouste, j'ai dit!»  
Il lança un sort qui envoya Harry et Draco s'affaler dans le couloir. L'un sur l'autre. Mais ce n'était absolument pas calculé, bien sûr.  
Ron les suivit bien vite, mais Hermione hésita.  
« Qu'y a-t-il encore, mademoiselle Granger?  
– Eh bien Je voulais juste vous remercier pour ce que vous faites pour le professeur Lupin. Il serait, j'en suis sûre, très heureux de voir tout le mal que vous vous donnez. Et je pense aussi qu'il vous dirait de vous accorder un peu de repos. Vous en avez besoin.»  
Cette marque de prévenance à son égard le crispa quelque peu, et il se contenta de congédier la jeune fille d'un geste de la main.  
De nouveau seul avec la marmotte qui grignotait un des boutons de sa robe, il soupira d'une lassitude infinie, et décida d'aller se coucher.

° ° °

Le château aux portes duquel se retrouvèrent les membres de L'Ordre du Phénix était situé au beau milieu d'une île minuscule, bordée d'arbres menaçants. La bâtisse était à moitié en ruine, mais selon les informations de Severus, elle était bien gardée et le combat allait sûrement être rude pour réussir à entrer.  
Ils se séparèrent en petits groupes pour encercler le château et repérer les protections magiques en place. Remus sentait comme les autres que la bataille qui était sur le point de se dérouler serait décisive pour l'issue de la guerre et sa tension ne faisait que renforcer sa détermination.  
Albus était sur le point de donner le signal pour passer à l'attaque, quand soudain, des hurlements de panique retentirent. Tout le monde échangea des regards perplexes. Les cris ne venaient pas des rangs de l'Ordre, mais bel et bien de l'intérieur du château.  
C'est alors qu'ils virent un petit nombre de Mangemorts s'enfuir en courant par toutes les issues. Quelques regards perplexes plus tard, les agents de l'Ordre sortirent de toutes parts pour leur barrer la route et de premiers combats s'engagèrent. Remus fit partie de ceux qui, Albus Dumbledore à leur tête, pénétrèrent en force le château. À l'intérieur, les Mangemorts étaient nombreux mais désorganisés, et beaucoup prirent peur à la seule vue du directeur de Poudlard.  
« Mais que se passe-t-il? s'étonna Remus.  
– Je ne sais pas», marmonna Albus.  
Le loup-garou fut le seul à remarquer un rat à trois pattes qui claudiquait vers la sortie.  
« Peter!»  
Il le changea en homme d'un coup de baguette. Le petit homme couina de terreur. Remus fut surpris de constater qu'il n'avait plus qu'une main. Il le ramassa sans compassion.  
« Que se passe-t-il ici?  
– Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est tombé! glapit l'homme.  
– Et Harry? Où est Harry Potter?  
– Tout en haut du donjon»  
Remus le jeta dans un coin et le stupéfixa sans même lui accorder un regard supplémentaire. Albus l'entraîna avec quelques autres à la recherche du Survivant, qui avait toujours un risque d'y rester en dépit de sa relative expérience.  
Les sorts fusaient en tous sens et il en tombait des deux camps, mais les Mangemorts étaient en net désavantage. Bientôt, et surtout sans trop de dommages, les membres de l'équipe de sauvetage se trouvèrent à franchir le seuil de la pièce du dernier étage. Il était passablement plus délabré que le reste du bâtiment; la moitié du toit manquait, tous les murs semblaient en branle, le parquet était défoncé en plusieurs endroits. Pourtant, là, au milieu de cette scène de destruction, se tenait Harry. Qui exécutait une petite danse tribale en chantant :  
« J'ai gagné! Les doigts dans le nez! Il a perdu!»  
Et pour des raisons de décence, le narrateur de cette histoire ne transcrira pas cette chanson plus avant.  
« Harry!» s'exclamèrent en même temps Albus et Remus.  
S'ensuivit une grande accolade émue mais néanmoins virile et guerrière.  
« Monsieur le directeur! fit Harry avec une joie étincelant de larmes. J'ai réussi! Il est mort, et j'ai survécu. Les gens risquent de trouver ça un peu répétitif, mais bon  
– Ah, mon garçon, que je suis fier de toi! Mais comment as-tu fait?  
– C'est grâce au Pouvoir de l'Amour!» s'exclama le Survivant en brandissant l'index dans les airs.  
Il y eut un lourd silence, seulement perturbé par quelques cris d'agonie provenant de l'étage du dessous.  
« Pardon? fit finalement Remus.  
– C'est grâce au Pouvoir de l'Amour! répéta Harry en reproduisant son geste.  
– Oui, nous avons bien entendu, mon garçon dit Albus. Mais pourrais-tu t'expliquer un peu mieux?  
– C'est très simple. Il fallait que je tue Voldemort. Mais si je le tuais, je tombais au niveau d'un vulgaire assassin. Alors j'ai repensé à ma mère et j'ai décidé de me servir du Pouvoir de l'Amour.  
– Pouvoir de l'Amour répéta Remus, qui se demandait si le moment était bien choisi pour prendre la température du garçon.  
– Quand Voldemort m'a demandé si j'avais un dernière déclaration à faire, je lui ai dit que je lui pardonnais de vouloir me tuer, et que je l'aimais bien même s'il était un méchant très laid et pas classe du tout. Et puis, pour faire bien les choses, je lui ai envoyé un baiser.  
– Un baiser?! s'étrangla Remus.  
– Oui! C'est là que ça devient drôle. Il était tellement surpris qu'il a dû prendre ça pour un sort et il a reculé pour l'éviter mais il a marché sur l'ourlet de sa robe et a perdu l'équilibre.  
– Oh! fit l'assistance.  
– Voulant se rattraper, il a alors empoigné un flambeau sur le mur et non seulement il s'est brûlé la main, mais sa manche a pris feu!  
– Ah! fit l'assistance.  
– Devenu une torche vivante, il s'est mis à courir partout en hurlant et il s'est cogné dans cette colonne, qui s'est effondrée sur lui.»  
L'auditoire captivé contempla alors le tas de pierres que désignait Harry, d'où dépassaient deux chaussures et des chaussettes à rayures.  
« Pour finir, le lustre s'est décroché et la barre centrale lui a transpercé le cur. Eh voilà le travail!  
– Un baiser, murmura quelqu'un. C'est puissant, ces choses-là.»  
On félicita encore Harry, qui fit le modeste, et Dumbledore sortit sa glacière qui était remplie à ras bord de chocolat revigorant. Puis on se rappela qu'il restait des Mangemorts à attraper.  
« Harry, sais-tu où est Severus? demanda Remus.  
– Oh, Voldemort a envoyé Lucius Malfoy lui régler son compte dans la crypte», le renseigna bien volontiers le garçon.  
Il n'en fallu pas plus à Remus pour dévaler les huit étages du donjon à tout allure. Se jeter ainsi sous les feux des combats n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire, mais Merlin devait protéger les imbéciles puisqu'il atteignit la porte de la crypte sans avoir à ralentir une seule seconde.  
Cette fois, il fit son entrée discrète et en fut bien inspiré. Lucius Malfoy, qui s'amusait beaucoup à torturer un Severus attaché par des chaînes à un mur, ne s'était apparemment pas rendu compte de la débandade qui avait lieu en ce moment même parmi ses confrères mangemorts, et ne remarqua pas non plus Remus qui arrivait derrière lui.  
« Nouvelle charade, Snapy. Mon premier n'est pas cuit. Mon second est une note de musique. Mon troisième est la quinzième lettre de l'alphabet. Et mon tout est le sortilège que je vais te lancer dans une seconde!  
– _Crucio_? proposa Remus.  
– Oui! s'exclama Lucius, avant de faire volte-face. Eh!?  
– _Stupéfix_!»  
Lucius Malfoy s'effondra sans un son.  
Triomphant, Remus alla délivrer son cher professeur de potions en piteux état.  
« Comment tu te sens, Severus?  
– C'est toi, Lupin?  
– Qui d'autre voudrait te sauver la vie?  
– Le Seigneur des ténèbres  
– Il est mort! La guerre est finie, et on a gagné»  
Remus aurait bien serré Severus dans ses bras, mais l'homme avait peut-être quelque chose de cassé, et puis il ne voulait pas mourir si jeune.  
« Ouvre la bouche, ordonna-t-il.  
– Hein?»  
Remus lui enfonça un gros carré de chocolat entre les dents, ignorant son regard noir. Puis il sortit une trousse de secours et commença à soigner le gros des blessures du Serpentard, qui se sentit rapidement assez bien pour être lucide. Il se mit alors à écarquiller les yeux.  
« Lupin  
– Mmh?  
– C'est quoi, ça?  
– Quoi donc?»  
Severus posa une main sur son torse, ce qui aurait été bougrement sensuel si cela n'avait pas été aussi douloureux.  
« Ouille!  
– Triple idiot! Tu es blessé!  
– Mais non, je ne suis pas blessé, qu'est-ce que tu?»  
Il s'interrompit, hautement perplexe en découvrant une plaie profonde sur son flanc gauche, et une autre sur son bras, et ne parlons même pas de la mare de sang qui se formait sous lui. Il s'aperçut alors du bourdonnement de ses oreilles et commença à voir des points noirs passer devant ses yeux.  
« Ça alors J'ai couru et C'est fou rien senti  
– Lupin!»  
On peut penser que ce fut le dernier sursaut de conscience de Remus qui le poussa à perdre connaissance plutôt sur les genoux de Severus.

° ° °

Severus s'éveilla, après avoir dormi tout l'après-midi, avec la conscience trouble de la présence de Remus à ses côtés. Il en ressentit un immense bien-être, sourit légèrement, et marmonna paresseusement :  
« Remus»  
Comme il prononçait ces deux syllabes, il fronça les sourcils. Il ouvrit les yeux. Vit deux petites billes noires qui l'observaient intensément.  
Il se redressa d'un seul coup.  
« Lupin!»  
La marmotte trottina vers lui.  
« Tu es J'avais oublié que Un instant J'ai cru»  
Il se tut, une expression douloureuse déformant fugitivement ses traits. Une de ses mains se posa sur ses yeux. Au bout d'un moment, il fut de nouveau capable de regarder la marmotte.  
« Comment es-tu grimpée là, toi?»  
Évidemment, il n'eut pas de réponse. Il fallait qu'il s'y fasse, il faisait partie de cette immense majorité des gens qui parlaient à leurs animaux domestiques comme à des êtres humains. Sauf que dans ce cas précis, bien sûr, il avait de bonnes raisons de se laisser aller à l'anthropomorphisme : après tout, cette marmotte était Remus Lupin.  
Il prit le rongeur sur ses genoux et l'examina soigneusement. Il ne portait visiblement aucune séquelle de son empoisonnement. Il récompensa sa patience de caresses appliquées, puis se leva, portant toujours la marmotte, enfila une robe de chambre, et sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre la table où l'attendait toujours la seringue d'antidote. Il s'en empara, et marqua une hésitation.  
Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si cela ne marchait pas. Il fallait qu'il se prépare à cette éventualité. Il y avait un gros risque que la marmotte ait développé une résistance au produit à cause de l'anti-poison. _Gosses stupides._ Il se promit de leur pourrir l'existence jusqu'à la fin des temps, quitte à devenir un fantôme pour cela, si jamais il ne parvenait pas à ramener Remus.  
L'autre possibilité en cas d'échec était bien sûr qu'il se soit trompé quelque part. Même s'il détestait le reconnaître, Severus était faillible.  
Il avait maintenant la gorge sèche d'appréhension. Pour se donner du temps, il fit réchauffer le café qu'un elfe avait laissé là pour lui et le but à petites gorgées. Il n'était pas aussi bon que le café que lui faisait Remus - Remus était une sorte d'expert des boissons chaudes - mais cela faisait tout de même du bien. Il croqua machinalement dans son chocolat, finit sa tasse et reprit la marmotte dans ses bras.  
Doucement, presque tendrement, il piqua l'aiguille dans la peau du petit animal, injecta le produit, posa la seringue de côté et laissa la marmotte sur une chaise.  
L'effet ne devait pas être immédiat. Il supporta d'attendre une première minute sans bouger, fixant son regard sur un point du mur. La seconde, il ne cessa de croiser et décroiser les jambes et de bouger les objets sur la table, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de jeter de temps à autre un coup d'il au rongeur. À la troisième, il n'y tint plus et bondit de son siège, alla ouvrir une petite porte dans l'un de ses chaudrons qui renfermait un mini-bar et sortit une bouteille de firewhiskey.  
« Viens, la marmotte, on va se bourrer la gueule un bon coup.»

° ° °

Remus fut surpris de se réveiller dans son lit. Et il fut doublement surpris de découvrir Severus à son chevet.  
« Dis-moi tout de suite si je suis mort ou pas, dit-il d'une voix pâteuse.  
– Je ne pense pas ressembler à un angelot joufflu, Lupin. Navré, mais tu es en vie.»  
Remus sourit. Il se redressa et essaya de ne pas paraître trop content quand Severus lui arrangea ses oreillers.  
« Quel jour sommes-nous?  
– Lundi matin. Tu as dormi toute la journée d'hier, je ne te félicite pas.  
– Et toi?  
– J'étais assez en forme pour te faire revenir ici hier soir.  
– Oh. Merci.  
– Ne me remercie pas. C'est plus près de chez moi. Ne souris pas comme cela, je veux juste dire que c'était plus pratique pour te surveiller. Et sache que je n'ai pas demandé à être en charge de toi! Simplement les loups-garous ne peuvent bien sûr pas boire les mêmes potions que tout le monde Tiens, d'ailleurs, bois ceci.»  
Remus accepta le verre que lui tendait le Serpentard sans poser de question.  
« Ça a goût de chocolat, apprécia-t-il.  
– C'est un hasard», grogna le maître des potions en se dandinant un peu sur sa chaise.  
Remus fit l'effort de se remémorer la nuit de samedi.  
« Je ne me souviens plus très bien Qui a sauvé la vie de l'autre, au final?  
– Disons les deux. Simplement, l'un l'a fait de façon incroyablement plus stupide que l'autre. Bon sang, comment as-tu pu ne pas te rendre compte que tu étais blessé?  
– Euh C'est une des conditions bizarres du loup-garou. L'adrénaline est très puissante chez nous, elle peut insensibiliser complètement  
– Je le sais, s'impatienta Severus. Mais tu aurais pu faire attention, non?  
– Je n'avais pas la tête à ça, s'excusa Remus.  
– Étourdi, grommela Severus.  
– Je suis désolé si je t'ai causé du tracas.»  
Severus haussa les épaules, renfrogné.  
« Mais au fait, réalisa Remus, tu ne devrais pas être en cours?  
– Tu plaisantes, Lupin. On fête la fin de la guerre. Il va y avoir des procès toute la semaine, puis des distributions de récompenses, et après ce seront les vacances de Pâques.  
– Tout est donc bien fini?  
– C'est ce qu'il semble. Potter est acclamé où qu'il aille, ce qui doit le réjouir même s'il persiste à se cacher dans les toilettes des filles. Fudge est devenu à moitié cinglé, il n'arrête pas de répéter "Ce n'est pas possible! Ce n'est pas encore sa septième année!" et refuse de croire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort. D'ailleurs, on tient des paris sur ce que le ministère va faire de sa dépouille, mais personne ne sait précisément comment il est mort. Tu le sais, toi?  
– Euh Non.  
– C'est très étrange  
– Et la bataille? s'enquit Remus. Il y a eu beaucoup de pertes de notre côté?  
– Non, seulement beaucoup de blessés. Sans leur maître, les Mangemorts ne sont pas grand-chose. Il a suffi que Dumbledore arrive pour les paralyser d'effroi Beaucoup ont pu être capturés vivants grâce à cela. Mais pas Pettigrew.  
– Non?  
– Non. C'est toi qui l'a stupéfixé, m'a-t-on dit? Bravo. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait ça, mais tu l'a laissé juste contre le mur que nos forces ont détruit pour piéger les derniers résistants. Une bonne vingtaine de personnes a dû lui marcher dessus avant qu'on se rende comtpe qu'il y avait un corps sous les gravats.  
– C'est affreux, dit Remus en s'efforçant sans grand succès de ne pas glousser.  
– Hin, quand je pense que c'est aussi d'un simple _stupéfix_ que Malfoy a été neutralisé, ricana-t-il.  
– Mes _stupéfix_ ont toujours été très efficaces, déclara Remus.  
– J'ai pu le constater. Ah, Malfoy a toujours trop parlé, comme tous les méchants.  
– Je n'ose pas imaginer où on en serait s'il n'avait pas été amateur de mauvaises charades.  
– La terre aurait été débarrassée d'un emmerdeur de plus, tout simplement.  
– Il en faut, des emmerdeurs, pour faire un monde, plaisanta Remus. Je m'en serais toujours voulu si j'étais arrivé trop tard»  
Severus regarda ses pieds.  
« J'ai été très heureux que tu viennes me sauver, Lupin, laissa-t-il échapper.  
– Je m'en doute! rit Remus.  
– Je veux dire que j'étais heureux que ce soit toi.»  
Le petit cur du loup-garou fit un bond. Severus se leva brusquement.  
« Bon, je vais m'en aller.  
– Non! Attends.»  
Remus se laissa glisser hors du lit et se mit comme il put sur ses jambes tremblantes. Severus lui attrapa un bras pour le soutenir.  
« Lupin, recouche-toi, voyons, gronda-t-il. Tu n'es pas en état  
– Je vais me recoucher dans un instant Je voulais juste»  
Remus regardait avec une sorte de fascination la main qui retenait toujours son bras. Severus le lâcha soudainement, gêné. Remus leva alors les yeux vers son visage.  
« Je Je voulais juste  
– Enfin, Lupin, accouche, qu'on en finisse!»  
La voix de Severus était légèrement étranglée. Vacillant quelque peu, Remus s'accrocha à l'épaule du Serpentard.  
« Tu es trop grand», sourit-il.  
Obnubilé par la proximité du Gryffondor, Severus ne remarqua même pas ce qu'il venait de lui dire. En revanche, il remarqua très bien que Remus attirait son visage à lui, l'obligeant à se pencher - et puis non, c'était lui qui était trop petit  
Remus embrassa Severus sur les lèvres avec un brin de sauvagerie. Il en avait envie depuis tellement longtemps Severus, loin de protester, passa un bras autour du torse de Remus, ce qui tombait fort bien, car les jambes déjà flageolantes du loup-garou étaient sur le point de le lâcher. C'était tout simplement trop  
Et tout d'un coup, Severus s'écarta, rouge de confusion. À moins que ce ne soit de colère, s'inquiéta Remus. Ce dernier, privé de l'étreinte de Severus, retomba assis sur le lit.  
« Severus  
– Tu m'as l'air beaucoup mieux, Lupin. Vraiment. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi, et j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire.  
– Mais  
– S'il te plaît, Lupin. Le stress et la fatigue nous font parfois agir stupidement. Restons-en là, si tu veux bien.»  
Remus était complètement abasourdi. Avant qu'il n'ait pu retrouver ses esprits, Severus refermait la porte derrière lui.

° ° °

Severus se leva de son fauteuil, la bouteille dans une main et le verre dans l'autre, mit un temps à trouver son équilibre, puis s'adressa à la marmotte étendue devant le feu de bois.  
« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on en est là? Parce que je t'ai repoussé? Parce que j'ai employé de faux prétextes pour ça? C'est un peu facile, pour toi. Ça ne fait pas vingt ans que tu vis avec une espèce de fantasme improbable. Tu ne sais pas combien on freine des quatre fers quand soudain, contre toute attente, il a l'air de se réaliser. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il se réalise, moi. Un fantasme, c'est égoïste, mais au moins ça ne grandit pas, et ça ne meurt pas, il n'y a aucun risque que ça déçoive, que ça ne marche pas, que ça ne marche plus, et la souffrance qu'il engendre est bien douce comparée à celle qu'apporterait quelque chose de concret qui se briserait. Mais les Gryffondors ne réfléchissent pas à ce genre de choses. Je ne sais pas qui est le plus égoïste dans cette histoire.»  
Il se laissa tomber en tailleur devant la cheminée et vida son verre d'un trait.  
« C'est de ta faute, au départ, gémit-il. Tout est de ta faute. Pour moi tu n'avais longtemps été qu'un satellite de James Potter. Et puis voilà qu'un jour tu abuses de potion anti-stress, et qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu aurais pu te contenter de te ridiculiser en public, comme tous les autres, mais non! Bougre d'imbécile, il a fallu que tu ailles embrasser le plus laid et le plus solitaire des garçons de Poudlard. Tu aurais dû te douter que je me monterais la tête, non? Je savais bien que tu étais victime de cette fichue potion, pourtant. Mais je savais aussi que sa vertu principale était de faire tomber les inhibitions Adolescent, il n'en faut pas beaucoup plus, tu sais. Tu ne t'es rendu compte de rien, bien sûr. Ou du moins, c'est ce que je me suis plu à penser. C'était si humiliant Je ne sais pas très bien si je t'aimais ou te détestais le plus, mais j'avais de bonne raisons pour chacun des deux, et ces raisons toi seul me les avait données. C'est de ta faute»  
Il se servit un nouveau verre de firewhiskey, bien décidé à boire jusqu'à faire disparaître toutes ces horribles pensées. Il se mit à les murmurer, un peu comme une incantation :  
« Je n'aime pas les Gryffondors. Je n'aime pas les gens qui chantonnent. Je n'aime pas les gens gentils. Je n'aime pas les gens qui ont l'air heureux sans raison. Je n'aime pas les gens qui ont eu le poste que je n'aurai jamais. Je n'aime pas les amis de James Potter, ni ceux de son misérable fils. Je n'aime pas les gens trop sociables. Et je n'aime pas du tout, du tout les loups-garous.»  
Il but une gorgée d'alcool.  
« Alors pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'aime le seul homme qui, en plus de regrouper tout ça, est assez stupide pour s'être fait changer en marmotte?!»  
D'humeur théâtrale, Severus balança son verre encore à moitié plein dans les flammes. L'explosion qui en résulta fut plus violente que ce à quoi ne s'attendait Severus et le bout du tapis prit feu.  
« _Bordel de_!»  
Severus éteignit les flammes avec sa baguette. La marmotte, terrifiée, était venue se réfugier dans son giron. Severus ferma les yeux, abattu.  
Ensuite, il dut s'assoupir à demi car il se retrouva entre la réalité et un songe troublant. Il rêva d'une main légère qui se posait sur sa joue, et il devinait que Remus était là, il devinait l'expression de ses yeux semblable à celle de la photo du journal, en plus joyeuse, peut-être, puis Remus l'embrassait et c'était vraiment incroyablement réaliste, si bien qu'il y crut presque lorsque l'ectoplasme lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il l'aimait tout autant. Severus sentit alors la marmotte remuer contre son ventre et il ouvrit les yeux. Pour se retrouver face au visage de Remus.  
De surprise, Severus fit un bond en arrière, délogeant la marmotte qui alla se rouler en boule un peu plus loin en ronchonnant. Il y avait une tête de Remus Lupin qui flottait dans les airs!  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce?!»  
Doucement, émergeant de dessous la cape d'invisibilité qui glissa sur le sol, Remus Lupin apparut entièrement devant lui.

° ° °

« Severus? Réponds, s'il te plaît, je sais que tu es là.»  
Remus continua à frapper à la porte commune de sa manière polie mais entêtante. Un Severus excédé ouvrit enfin.  
« Lupin, est-ce que tu vas me faire le coup tous les jours?  
– Tant que tu n'auras pas permis qu'on discute, oui.  
– Je n'ai rien à te dire.  
– Je crois que si, Severus.  
– Pourquoi les Gryffondors sont-ils tous aussi obstinés?!  
– Je pense qu'on peut en dire autant des Serpentards.  
– Hin, oui, ça doit être pour ça que les deux ne pourront jamais s'entendre.»  
Il referma la porte, mais Remus la bloqua de son pied et força l'entrée.  
« Lupin, c'est une violation de domicile!  
– Et sache que j'en suis tout à fait désolé, Severus, mais il va au moins falloir que tu m'expliques quelque chose.»  
Savourant d'avance sa victoire, Remus repoussa alors la porte et la trouva parfaitement opaque. il en resta bouche bée.  
Severus la claqua et s'y appuya pour se pencher au-dessus de Remus, grand et glacial.  
« Je vais être bien clair. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu espères, mais je m'en fais une assez bonne idée. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas là pour satisfaire tes lubies.  
– Je veux seulement  
– Qu'importe ce que tu veux! Moi, je ne veux pas de toi.»  
Remus encaissa durement le choc. Le Serpentard choisit ce moment pour lancer sa dernière flèche.  
« Rends-toi à l'évidence, Lupin. Nous ne sommes même pas de la même _espèce_.»  
Il ouvrit la porte en grand.  
« Je ne te retiens pas davantage.»  
Il poussa presque Remus à l'extérieur. Le Gryffondor resta sans bouger un long moment, l'esprit vide.  
C'est un coup à la porte qui le sortit finalement de sa torpeur. Il ne s'agissait pas de la porte commune, malheureusement, mais de celle donnant sur le couloir. Elle s'ouvrit sur un Dumbledore en chemise à fleurs.  
« Monsieur le directeur! Quel bon vent vous amène?  
– Celui d'Hawaii, mon cher Remus. Figurez-vous que je prends enfin des vacances!  
– Ah oui? Mais jusqu'à quand?  
– Oh, seulement pour deux semaines. Je ne peux concevoir de laisser l'école aux mains de Severus plus longtemps.  
– Severus?  
– Oui, Minerva m'accompagne, voyez-vous  
– Oooh  
– Je déteste voyager seul.  
– Oui, c'est tout à fait compréhensible.  
– Et donc, avant de partir, je tenais à vous faire un petit cadeau.»  
Il tendit à Remus une boîte d'une cinquantaine de centimètres de long, avec des trous d'aération sur les côtés.  
« Je sais qu'en raison de votre condition vous avez toujours eu du mal à vous entendre avec les animaux, mais je puis vous assurer que vous n'aurez aucun problème avec celui-ci.  
– C'est C'est très gentil  
– Oui, en effet, ces petits animaux sont très gentils, très faciles à vivre - ils font quelques bêtises parfois, mais c'est ce qui fait leur charme, n'est-ce pas.»  
Remus commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions sur le contenu de la boîte.  
« Je ne sais pas quoi dire, monsieur le directeur  
– C'est sans importance, vraiment. Je vous félicite encore pour votre Ordre de Merlin. Je vais me dépêcher d'aller prévenir Severus de mon départ, Minerva m'attend!  
– Vous voulez dire qu'il n'est pas encore au courant?»  
C'est sans surprise que Remus entendit, une minute à peine après qu'Albus l'ait quitté, un grand «QUOI?!» qui fit tomber quelques livres des étagères.  
Remus ouvrit alors la boîte d'Albus sur son bureau. Une bestiole poilue et dodue en sortit. Méfiant, Remus tendit la main vers le museau de l'animal, qui avança ses immenses incisives avec circonspection, renifla le bout des doigts, s'avança, renifla la paume, et commença à grimper dans la main en quête de nourriture. Remus sourit comme un enfant.  
Il passa tout un moment à jouer avec la marmotte, tout en songeant à quel point Severus Snape était un grand idiot qui ne le méritait pas. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il avait pu se tromper à ce point sur les sentiments du Serpentard. «_Cela remonte à vingt ans, il y a prescription._» Il était peut-être simplement trop tard. Et même s'il ressentait encore quelque chose pour lui, il ne l'avouerait probablement jamais. Ou alors sur son lit de mort, puisqu'il semblait toujours se décider trop tard C'était trop injuste. Si seulement Remus avait pu savoir ce que Severus pensait réellement, il aurait su quelle démarche adopter, mais là  
Pour finir de l'agacer complètement, la mélodie qui le hantait depuis des mois revint à la charge.  
« Nn nn nnn» chantonna Remus.  
Il s'étonna de ce que les paroles lui revenaient soudain en mémoire.  
« _C'est un redresseur de torts, c'est Lupuminator,  
Pour tous les loups-garous qui n'avaient rien d'mandé du tout  
C'est pas cher mais ça vaut d' l'or, c'est Lupuminator  
Soyez premiers à le tester et voyez-en l'effet!  
À partir de février, trois mois pour l'essayer  
C'est entièrement gratuit et libérera vos nuits!_»  
Une vulgaire publicité, voilà tout ce que c'était. Il se souvenait même des coordonnées de cheminée qui allaient avec, ce qui était vraiment étrange car il n'y avait vraiment pas prêté attention sur le moment. Cette histoire puait l'arnaque à trois kilomètres Jamais il n'aurait essayé ce "remède miracle", non merci. Il n'avait pas envie de subir les conséquences fâcheuses d'un placebo foireux et de se retrouver changé en dromadaire ou, tiens, en marmotte  
C'est alors qu'une idée farfelue lui vint à l'esprit. Et si Non. C'était absurde.

° ° °

Le regard horrifié de Severus passa une quinzaine de fois de la marmotte à Remus agenouillé devant lui.  
« Bonsoir, Severus, fit Remus presque timidement.  
– Qui Qui êtes-vous?  
– Tu ne me reconnais pas?  
– Lu Lupin?!  
– Je préfèrerais vraiment "Remus".  
– Mais si _tu_ es là c'est qui, ça? s'écria Severus en pointant du doigt la marmotte.  
– Elle s'appelle Milka, expliqua Remus en la ramassant. C'est Dumbledore qui me l'a offerte  
– Attends, attends (Severus porta une main à son front d'un geste fiévreux.) Tu veux dire que depuis le début, je parle à une vraie marmotte?  
– Euh Oui, admit Remus en gratouillant le menton de l'animal. N'est-elle pas mignonne? Et très intelligente : en deux jours, je l'ai dressée à déballer les chocolats Je crois qu'elle t'aime beaucoup.»  
Il se pencha en avant pour la poser sur l'épaule de Severus, qui continua de fixer Remus sans réagir.  
« Quel était le but de tout ceci, me ridiculiser?»  
Il avait envie de vomir. Un seau!  
« Severus, comment peux-tu encore croire que j'aurais ce genre d'intentions à ton égard? Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai raconté à Harry et ses amis, mais  
– Potter est dans le coup?!»  
Remus arrondit les lèvres en se grattant le menton.  
« Ooouuui eh bien oui c'est-à-dire qu'il m'a prêté sa cape d'invisibilité et qu'il savait que je n'avais pas vraiment été changé en marmotte, mais sinon  
– Rappelle-moi de le punir jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité.»  
Remus eut un petit sourire embêté mais Severus refusa de se laisser attendrir. Il était en colère, non mais quoi!  
« Tu m'en veux, hein?  
– Non, tu crois? ironisa-t-il d'un ton tranchant. Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte de tout ce que j'ai pu dire à cette marmotte à cause de toi?!  
– Bien sûr, puisque j'étais là, hum, comme qui dirait, tout du long.  
– C'est pas vrai (Severus se plaqua une main sur les yeux.) Je ne peux pas croire qu'il m'arrive un truc pareil  
– Tu n'avais qu'à pas être si compliqué et me le dire en face quand je te l'ai demandé», se défendit Remus.  
Severus lui lança un regard noir. Il allait être le responsable, maintenant!  
« J'imagine mieux maintenant ta déception en sixième année, quand tu as découvert ce que j'étais Mais un loup-garou, c'est toujours mieux qu'une marmotte, non?  
– Lupin  
– Non mais je comprends! Je comprends que ça puisse te poser un problème. Mais ce serait bête de se gâcher l'existence pour une petite transformation mensuelle qui  
– Remus.  
– ne t'affecte même pas personnellement. Il faudrait juste faire chambre à part les soirs de  
– _Remus_!»  
Severus avait pris le visage de Remus entre ses mains.  
« Tout plutôt qu'une foutue marmotte.»  
Espérant que son rosissement passerait inaperçu dans la pénombre, Severus pencha la tête pour prendre les lèvres de Remus entre les siennes. Un baiser bref mais fébrile, dont le loup-garou mit quelques secondes à se réveiller.  
« Oui, c'est ce que je pensais aussi, murmura-t-il enfin.  
– Pour une fois nous sommes d'accord.»  
Complètement d'accord, Remus embrassa Severus.  
« Tu m'en veux toujours?  
– Bien sûr. Tu crois t'en tirer si facilement après ce que tu m'as fait subir?  
– Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé»  
Severus sourit malgré lui et embrassa Remus.  
« J'espère que tu vas aussi t'excuser auprès de ta marmotte pour l'avoir utilisée de la sorte.  
– Je ne crois vraiment pas. En fait, elle en a amplement profité. Si tu savais comme je regrette de ne pas avoir eu droit moi aussi à ces prodigieuses caresses Tu vas réparer cette injustice, j'espère?»  
Severus compta une fois de plus sur l'obscurité pour masquer son teint.  
« C'est bien la première fois que je me sens l'âme d'un redresseur de torts.  
– _C'est un redresseur de torts, c'est Lupuminator_  
– Remus. Ce n'est pas le moment.  
– Pardon. C'est un automatisme. Je te fais mes plus plates excuses. Je ne sais plus où me mettre.  
– Mets-toi donc là pour commencer»  
Les genoux, les bras de Severus étaient désespérément confortables.  
La marmotte émit un grognement mécontent lorsqu'elle reçut une robe sur la tête. La seconde robe se chargea de la faire taire.

° ° °

« Severus! Vous êtes là? C'est Albus! Je vous ramène des souvenirs d'Hawaii!»  
Severus grogna et enfila sa robe de chambre pour aller ouvrir la porte.  
« Vous êtes déjà rentré, monsieur le directeur?  
– C'est qu'il est deux heures de l'après-midi, Severus. On dirait que vous venez de vous lever?  
– Hn.  
– En tout cas, je suis bien content de voir que tout est en ordre à mon retour. Je savais que j'avais raison de vous faire confiance.  
– Lupin m'a aidé  
– Tiens, à propos, savez-vous où se trouve Remus? J'ai frappé chez lui et»  
Albus se tut comme Severus s'écartait de l'entrebâillement, laissant voir un Remus assis à sa table. Ébouriffé et vêtu seulement d'un drap enroulé autour de sa taille, il tentait de se cacher avec naturel derrière son journal.  
« Remus?» fit Albus, interloqué.  
L'interpellé leva les yeux par-dessus la Gazette du Sorcier, vaguement cramoisi.  
« Tiens, hum, bonjour, monsieur le directeur Ces deux semaines sont passées bien vite, dites-moi  
– Oui, je suppose fit le vieil homme, encore stupéfait. C'est souvent comme cela, quand on s'amuse  
– Hahaha, oui. Hem.»  
Albus se pencha vers Severus et chuchota :  
« Il ne s'agit pas d'amitié virile, n'est-ce pas?  
– Mmh, non, pas exactement.  
– Par ma barbe. C'est donc cela qu'avait voulu dire Sirius?  
– Je vous demande pardon?  
– Rien, rien, c'est sans importance. Tenez, voilà vos souvenirs. Et, euh ceux de Remus aussi.»  
Et il s'en fut tout en continuant à s'interroger sur l'ambiguïté des propos de Sirius.  
Severus en ricanait encore quand il s'assit en face de Remus pour se servir du café.  
« Amitié virile, ha Café, Remus? Remus?»  
Le Gryffondor semblait tétanisé, les yeux rivés à son journal.  
« Je ne peux pas y croire  
– Quoi, c'est encore ce que t'a confié Potter qui te travaille? Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire. C'est normal, à son âge, de se poser des questions sur sa sexualité Et je peux t'assurer que _toi_, tu n'y es pour rien.»  
Remus abaissa la Gazette sur la table, et leva son regard consterné vers Severus. Celui-ci reposa gravement sa tasse.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?» fit-il en s'emparant du journal (qu'il dut arracher aux dents voraces de Milka).  
Il lut le début d'un article qui prenait la moitié de la page :  
"_Lupuminator 3000_  
_Un bon incroyable dans la médicomagie!  
C'est désormais officiel : les pharmacies P. La Cébeau ont mis au point un traitement efficace de la lycanthropie. Le directeur des recherches affirme que sur cent cinquante sujets testés, seul un n'a pas bénéficié des résultats escomptés; toutefois son cas reste à examiner._"  
Severus leva le nez du journal, soupira, tapota la main de son petit loup-garou, et lui tendit un morceau de chocolat.

.

**_The end.  
_**  
.

.

.

------------------------------------------------------------  
Fini! Je n'aurai mis que _/censuré/_ mois à l'écrire, HUM Eh, c'est pas évident d'écrire une oneshot aussi longue et aussi pleine de leçons. Car vous en avez tiré des leçons, n'est-ce pas?  
°chants des grillons°  
Mais si, voyons! Il y en a forcément! Je n'ai pas pu écrire quarante pages de bêtises!  
°toussotements gênés°  
_HARRY, secourable - Euh Il faut toujours écouter sa maman?_  
Ben, oui, tiens, voilà!  
_REMUS, obsédé - Le chocolat, c'est bon?_  
Mmh Certes  
_SEVERUS, plaisantin - N'allez pas à Hawaii si vous ne voulez pas perdre vos illusions! Héhé  
REMUS - Ce n'est pas bien de se moquer!  
SEVERUS - Je ne me moque pas, je rigole.  
ALBUS, vexé - N'aidez pas vos amis, ils sont ingrats au bout du compte._  
Attendez, non, ça ne va pas, là  
_HARRY, excédé - Ne sauvez pas le monde si vous voulez pouvoir faire un pas sans qu'on vous demande un autographe._  
Non, Harry, ce n'est pas bien du tout comme message! (Un autographe?)  
_SEVERUS - Les loups-garous gays sont versatiles.  
REMUS - Severus!!! #O-o#_  
Euh, c'est pas dans la fic, ça ê-e  
_SEVERUS - Non, mais mieux vaut être prévenu, c'est tout. (_°chuchote°_ Et le Lupuminator ça n'y change rien _du tout  
_REMUS, mécontent - On va s'expliquer à la maison, toi et moi  
SEVERUS - Ta chambre ou la mienne?_  
_HARRY, perdu - Je comprends rien du tout. De quoi ils parlent? Ils sont pas censés se détester?  
REMUS - Ce n'est rien, Harry. Un de ces jour, on t'expliquera.  
HARRY, blasé - Ils disent tous ça_  
Eh, oh! Les leçons, rappelez-vous! Les leçons!  
_DRACO, boudeur - On ne peut faire confiance à personne, pas même à son Chef de Maison.  
HARRY - Oh, non, pas lui °s'enfuit en douce°_  
Vous ne m'aidez pas beaucoup, là é-è  
_MARY-SUE, toujours prête - L'amour triomphe toujours! (Et moi aussi.)_  
Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi?! Casse-toi tout de suite! Du vent!  
_REMUS - Elle a un peu raison, non? Le Pouvoir de l'Amour, tout ça_  
Que dalle! Pas de Mary-Sue dans ma fic ! Allez, quelqu'un d'autre! Vous n'allez pas laisser Mary-Sue avoir le dernier mot!  
_SIRIUS, cynique et décédé - Il ne faut pas mourir si on ne veut pas que tout le monde vous casse du sucre sur le dos?_  
...  
Hum.  
À vous les studios.  
------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
